Albedo and the Doctor Episode 1: New Adventure
by Albedo - 917
Summary: Albedo and Jeff find themselves in a completely different universe, after a strange event took place, where everyone is a talking pony.*READ PLZ* Side note from the main character, me (Albedo): Up until chapter 4's last sequence nothing shall be taken seriously, (well anything that sounds important that is). - This only applies after arriving in Equestria.
1. Strange Meetings

Albedo and the Doctor: Episode 1

Chapter 1, Prologue: Strange Meetings

_**Albedo's Hideout, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

It was a beautiful and cool night, the sky was full of stars. The Moon was slightly visible due to an array of clouds in the way. The rocky mountainside shone in the light of the stars. Inside one of the mountains stood the hideout of the rebel group lead by Albedo. One of the rooms shone in a bright light, the light of a large-screen television on the side of the tall wall. A blue anthropomorphic fox lay on the couch watching said television. Next to the couch in an armchair sat a spiky green haired teenager, with his legs off the side. When the sound of speaking came from the other room closing in on them.

"Come on, it's not like I wanted to drop your chili fries on the ground!" said a blonde teenager wearing a light blue tee "It was an accident!"

As the sound of arguing came closer, the two watching TV could make out who they were.

"So, what is the problem now guys?" asked the green haired teenager.

"Finn here, dropped my fresh and warm chili fries on the ground, that's what!" beckoned Albedo.

"You're always having trouble with eachother, huh?" asked the fox girl laying on the couch.

"I already told you it was an accident! If it makes you feel better, then I'm sorry. I'll get you some fries okay?" asked Finn.

"Fine," said the Albedo the white haired teen as his frown turned into a smile "I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted."

"So what are you two watching?"

"Nothing exciting. There's nothing in the TV." said Ace.

"Well there are the cables and stuff." said Albedo with a smirk.

The others just gave a sigh, as Ace continued to switch between channels. It truly was a boring night, nothing exciting was happening. And they were running out of food too. It was just unfortunate, that night. When suddenly the TV started giving of static. And by the passing second the static became longer and louder.

"So they came home. Let's hope that they've found food."

"Yeah I'm starving." responded Ace.

Suddenly by the doorstep appeared a tall pale man in a black suit, his face was empty and white. With him was a slightly younger teen than the others, in a white hoodie, black dress pants, fuzzy black hair, and a smile carved onto his face. As Slenderman and Jeff the killer came closer, the sight of four full bags in each of their hands could be made out.

"So how did the scavenger hunt go? Found anything good?" asked Albedo with a grin.

"As you can tell, we ARE stacked!" replied Jeff with a wanted smile, making his face smile wider.

"How were things home Albedo, my friend?" asked the deep and raspy voice of Slenderman.

"Nothing exciting, same boring stuff. Hey, at least you had fun!"

They carefully placed the bags on the table, and examined everything in it with caution. There were a lot of food, enough to keep a starving lion pack for a week. Some films, and video games, and weapon upgrades. And of course clothing. It was certain that, there's no going back to the normal life Albedo was used to, not until the Plumbers are defeated, the corrupt Plumbers at that. This was all like a nightmare, nothing seemed to work as it did back then. It was weird enough that Albedo switched sides, but there being corrupt Plumbers was just the tip of the iceburg.

"You onto something?" asked the distant voice of Ace, which Albedo could only make out. It was like a voice from inside of his head. And then he heard it: "_Come now, Great Entity. Thy help is needed in another realm, for not only lives are in danger, but the entire reality at that._". He suddenly shook his head, and turned to his friend. "Hey, you okay?"

"Did you hear that too?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice, the raspy feminin voice?"

"I heard nothing. Maybe you just need a little sleep. After all you've been up for the past couple of weeks, you could use it."

"Yeah," chuckled Albedo "Maybe you're right."

Albedo left the living room, and continued his way towards the corridor of the sleeping quarters. He was thinking of the sudden voice he just heard. He did not see that Jeff was following him, sneaking at the end of the corridor. 'What was that about? I know I haven't slept in a while, but hearing voices in my head..? Maybe Ace is right. I do need some sleep...'. Suddenly a raspy, young male voice from behind him reached his ears.

"You..." chuckled the voice "You **heard..**"chuckled the voice again "**You heard that too?**"

"Jeff, you scared me!" Albedo remarked as he let out a sigh. Then he noticed Jeff leaning at the side of the wall like a drunk after six bottles of alcohol. "Wait, you're **Jeff**."

"**Why yes I am..**" **Jeff **started laughing "**Lil' old Jeffery went to sleep..."** **Jeff **snickered.

"Well than **Jeff**, you say you heard that voice too?" Albedo asked, surprised, whilst opening the lock on his door.

"**That distant voice, it s-s-sounded like it needed m-my help"** snickered **Jeff** a bit louder.

"_Our_ help." Albedo said with a smirk. "If you heard that too, than we need to do something about that. By the way, do you think your other self heard it too?"

"**Well thanks to you, we a-are the s-same p-person..." **laughed **Jeff the killer**'s deep voice. "**So I would guess s-so..."** **Jeff**'s insane personality couldn't stop him from breaking out into a laugh.

The laugh was heard by the others in the living room, and they quickly finished their talk. Krystal the anthropomorphic fox girl was heading their way. Once she reached the corridor, she saw the drunk-like **Jeff** and Albedo by the door. She was quite surprised by Jeff's behaviour, as she never knew that Albedo saved him from complete insanity, or that he even did something to him. "What is going on here guys?"

"**Who's s-she?" **asked **Jeff** with an interest in his voice.

"What do you mean? It's me Krystal."

"**Never s-saw you..."** chuckled **Jeff** "**B-but you seem nice..."**

"Krystal, that is not Jeff you're speaking to." Albedo broke the awkward conversation with a serious look on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" asked a now terrified Krystal. She wasn't keen of Jeff from the first time she's seen him. And after getting to know each other, she only learned that Albedo 'saved him' not mentioning from what exactly. This behaviour and deep voice frightened the fox, as her heart skipped a beat.

"**H-he's right, I'm not J-Jeffery..." Jeff** looked down on the ground letting out a sigh. "**B-but I never said that I wasn't!"** laughed **Jeff** as hard as he could.

The fox didn't understand the joke, or if it even was a joke. She was chilled to her bones, by the sight before her. As she began to think about what actually _is_ with Jeff, he suddenly turned his head slightly showing his sadistically smiling face and bloodshot eyes looking straight at Krystal, as he gave a small chuckle. Krystal felt a chill breeze run through her spine, as she took a step backwards.

"**What's w-wrong Krystal?" **asked **Jeff** with a slight curiosity in his words "**D-did I scare you?"**

Krystal tried to show as much courage as she could manage to gather, to try not to be intimidated by **Jeff**. She immediately took the prior step back, and instead made a step forward. Albedo was looking at her, with a caring and worried look in his eyes. He managed to open the door to his room. Jeff then suddenly took a larger kitchen knife out of one of his pockets, and licked the tip of it. Suddenly Krystal felt two hands on her shoulders. As she looked up she saw the emotionless face of Slenderman. "Go now child, me and Albedo will handle _**him.**_". Krystal nodded and anxiously left the room. "**Jeff**, child we don't need to do this."

"**Do what? I wasn't try**ing anything... What happened? How did I end up in the sleeping quarters?" asked Jeff hastily. Albedo looked at him with a worried expression. He then turned around to see Slenderman standing in the doorway. "I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?!" Albedo shook his head in response and Jeff let out a sigh. "Seriously what happened?"

"**Jeff** took over your body, saying you went to sleep." responded Albedo.

"I remeber drifting to sleep a couple minutes ago."

"Maybe then, **he** saw this as an oppurtinity, to get some movement." realised Slenderman.

"**I told you I wasn't trying anything!" **laughed **Jeff, **before giving control back to his other self.

"Anyway, **he** said **he** heard a voice, did you hear that too?" asked Albedo as his eyes sparked up.

"_Come now, Dark Entity. Thy help is needed in another realm, for not only lives are in danger, but the entire reality at that._". repeated Jeff word by word.

"Interesting, mine said 'Great Entity'."

"Now, now, what are you two talking about?" asked a curious Slenderman.

"Prior to what happened now, back in the living room, I heard a voice, that's why I was off... And it looks like Jeff here heared it too."

"Sure seems like it..."

"Wait a minute, I said that out loud!" said Albedo, glancing questioningly at Slenderman.

"I was in the kitchen okay?" sighed Slenderman "I'll leave you two at it then." with a smile-like face movement, he left the corridor.

"Well than, come in, come in!" said Albedo as he pushed Jeff inside his room.

"What is it?!" asked Jeff now annoyed.

"I just wanted to tal-" Albedo could not finish his sentence as a rift oppened at the side of the wall, which started to suck them in. "Oh blasted things! I thought we got rid of ya!" the rift was succesful as only half of Albedo was in the room, fortunately Jeff was holding on tight, with one hand on Albedo and the other one on the bed. But eventually his grip gave in, but in the nick of time Albedo with a snap of his fingers managed to make a letter, for the others of what happened, as the rift finally closed.

_**Ponyville Center, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

On the other side, the two landed in an alley, between two houses. Everything seemed normal. Too normal for Albedo's taste. "Something's off with this place...". He was rubbing his temple, as he said that sentence. As he finally heard Jeff waking up behind him, he didn't bother to look, he was just looking out to see anything 'abnormal'.

"I think I know what you mean." said Jeff as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused teen as he turned around. As he did his jaw dropped. The being behind him was indeed Jeff, but he looked very different. He stood on four instead of two legs, his face was elongated, his 'hair' was hanging off one side, still being as ruffled as ever, and he had a tail, a long black one as ruffled as his 'hair'. He was wearing his white hoodie, and his facial structure stayed the same, with the smile carved into it, and the burnt eyelids, and his coat was as white as snow. It was now sure that he was an equine. On his flank there was a tattoo like marking consisting of a bloodied kitchen knife drawing the letter 'Z' three times, each time getting smaller. "Woah, you look weird."

"Could say the same about you too, just look at yourself."

Albedo himself was a pegasus type stallion, but instead of normal wings he had bat like wings, but his ears were normal, so one could not say that he was a bat pony. His coat was a lighter shade of grey, his mane remaining white as his hair. Surprisingly it was very well kept, his tail was about the same. He was wearing his jacked with the mirrored image of the number '10' on it. His eyes were red. His flank had a same tattoo like marking consisting of the image of his scythe. "I'm a pony... I'm a pony..! I'm a pony!" This scneario repeated over two times during which Jeff was growing more and more annoyed. "...I'm a pony!"

"I know." shot back Jeff.

"I'm a pony." responded Albedo.

"I KNOW."

"I'm a pony..."

"**I KNOW SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, GOD DAMN IT!"** responded in a very annoyed tone Jeff's insane personality.

"Okay, I guess I was going overboard there..."

"For once I actually agree with my other self."

"Well stay here I'm gonna take a peek around, to make sure we're not the only ones here in an equines form." Albedo quickly moved his head outwards from the small alley, as he did he saw a green unicorn with a light green mane, her tattoo consisting of a lyre, with a cream earth pony with a mane of purple ang magentaish pink, and a tattoo consisting of tree candies. "Okay, we're in a world full of anthropomorphic equines... Effing great!"

"At least we're not the odd ones out."

"I would think twice about that my dear friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I for one am a pegasus with bat wings, which from my knowlege of Earth's folklore is not a common thing, and you my friend look like a sadistic psychopath."

"Well it was **his** fault, that I'm not normal!" Jeff than looked at the ground as a visible teardrop fell from his face.

"Look I didn't want to bring back memories. Let's just try to act normal."

"Well it's not normal to hide in alleyways, silly!" said an unfamiliar feminine voice from behind them, causing both of them to jump in horror.

"Don't sneak up on people like that! You scared the ever living crap out of me!" shouted Albedo trying to catch his breath.

"Look, my friend here is easily scared by sudden voices," said Jeff looking at Albedo "So please if you can don-" Jeff could not finish his sentence as the mare gasped in what looked like horror, and ran away. "Did I say something wrong?" asked a now confused Jeff as he looked after the pink mare with a tattoo of three balloons.

"I don't think so... That gal was weird. Aaanywaay, let's look around town, maybe we'll find something interesting."

"Well I surely noticed, that everyone in this village has a tattoo on his or her flank."

Suddenly a note appeared out of nowhere, as Albedo wrote something down on it, holding the pen in his hooves, than quickly placed it in his pocket. "Noted." The white maned pegasus stallion took a step out of the darkness of the alley and started to trot around.

"Hey wait up!" said Jeff as he ran after the pegasus. Who suddenly came to a stop, causing Jeff to run into him.

"Hey Jeff, look at this." said Albedo with a smirk. He than quickly vanished into thin air. "Can you hear me?" Jeff nodded "Good, now try to look at this."

A unicorn mare with a lavender coat and purple mane and a tattoo that consisted of a purple star surrounded by five smaller white stars stood near a café. In front of her was floating a book surrounded in purple aura, which turned out to be nothing more than a to-do list. "Buy a feather, and some ink," read the mare out loud "Check."

Suddenly she heard a voice from close-by. "Hey Twilight! Whatcha doin'?" The voice was masculine and Twilight could not recognize it. It wasn't the voice of the stallion with the chestnut coat and brown mane he knew, it was just... different.

"Who and where are you?! And how do you know my name?!" asked Twilight in shock.

"I'm behind you."

Twilight turned around only to not find anyone there. She was getting worried.

"Okay I lied I'm above ya."

Twilight looked up to the sky, but nothing was there, but it felt like something _was_ indeed there. Suddenly out of thin air appeared a gray coated pegasus with bat wings. Twilight fell to her rump in surprise. "How did you do that?! You're _not_ a unicorn!"

"Oh dear, I'm _far more greater_ then a unicorn." said the stallion with a smirk.

"You didn't answer her question yet, you know?" said another unfamilliar masculine voice. Twilight looked to see where was the voice coming from, only to find a white coated stallion with a terrifying smile carved onto his face, with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh right, but first here let me help you." said the gray coated stallion as he took the hoof of the lavender unicorn and helped her stand up. "I'm Albedo, and this is Jeff. By the way what is your name?"

"You just said my name! Why are you asking?!"

"Oh is that right?" said Albedo with a chuckle as a grin was etched onto his face "I was just guessing!" Albedo chuckled again.

"Really?" asked Jeff in a surprised tone. "Well that is one thing I did not know about you." chuckled the stallion.

"Well it's Twilight Sparkle to be exact. Who are you two? I have not seen you around before."

"Umm, we're..." said Jeff with a dumbstruck look on his face "...New?"

"Was that a question?" asked Twilight with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally not!" replied Albedo "Well see ya around I guess." Albedo than placed his right foreleg onto Jeff's shoulder and they vanished.

"That was... Weird." said Twilight in confusion.

"What was your big plan?!" asked Jeff with slight anger in his voice "You can't just show her your powers! We can't tell them that we're from another dimension, we'd look like complete idiots."

"You do have a point."

"So what do we do now?"

"Before any more accidents happen, we need to learn about this place's history, in the only logical place!"

"And that is?"

"The library of course!" Albedo than turned them both back to being visible, and they started their trek towards the library. Albedo asked a couple of townspeople around to the whereabouts of said building, only to find out that it's in the middle of the village called as Ponyville.

_**Front of the Ponyville Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"Here we are! Let's find some important information." said Albedo as he simply opened the door inwards, with his eyes closed chuckling. As he opened his eyes he was surprised to find not one but seven mares and a young purple and green dragon. "Awkward." said Albedo as he rubbed his temple. There was the mare known as Twilight Sparkle, an earth pony mare with an orange coat, blonde mane, green eyes and a tattoo consisting of three apples; a pegasus mare with a gray coat, blonde mane, yellow eyes, a tattoo of six bubbles; a unicorn mare with a white coat, purple mane, blue eyes and a tattoo consisting of three diamonds; a pegasus mare with cyan coat, rainbow mane, purple eyes, and a tattoo consisting of a cloud with a rainbow lightning; another pegasus mare with yellow coat, pink mane, cyan eyes , and a tatto consisting of three pink butterflies; and the last one was a unicorn mare with a light blue coat, blue and white mane, and sapphire eyes, with an hourglass tattoo.

"Hey, you're the one I met near Sugarcube Corner!" realised Twilight.

"Wait you know this guy?!" asked the rainbow maned pegasus in a surprised tone

"Yeah, I _'met'_ him on the street."

The rainbow maned pegasus quickly dashed in front of Albedo. "So explain to us what you are doing here!"

"I thought this was the library, I came here to check up on history." said Albedo with a smirk.

"It is the library..." replied Twilight.

"...But somehow _I_ don't beleive you!" finished Twilight's sentence the cyan pegasus.

"I wonder why? Am I that weird?" asked a confused Albedo.

"Well you're a pegasus pony with bat wings." replied the gray coated pegasus.

Albedo looked down at his sides remembering his wings being _slightly_ different from average. Than looked at the three pegasi in the room. "Well I certainly am weird." said Albedo a bit quieter then before.

"Wait a minute, where's your friend?" asked Twilight.

"Friend?! You did not mention that, bat-head!" replied in a schocked tone the cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane.

"Come in, _Jeff_ it's not like you can hide anymore." said Albedo sarcastically.

The light blue coated unicorn felt a chill run through her spine as he heard that name: _Jeff_. Her fears came true, the pony looked the same as the human she met before. Same sadistic smile carved onto his face, same burnt eyelids, same fuzzy _mane_. But as she heard his voice, the fear turned into confusion. His voice was much more calm, and sane then the one she knew. It was actually nice.

"Comin', comin' why the hurry?" asked Jeff, though as he entered the room, everyones eyes widened, at the sight of him. "What is it?"

"I think they are looking at your face Jeff" said Albedo with a warm smile "Explain yourself please."

"Oh, about that" Jeff's face turned as serious as it could "I'm _not_ going to kill anyone! I promise!" His face than turned into a psychotic state, and added "**But I d-don't..." **Jeff laughed.

The light blue unicorn's fears have returned hearing the voice she knew. But something was off, how can he change from sounding like a complete madman to a wonderful and nice pony. There had to be something behind that.

"About that. **Jeff **please go away for now, we'll talk later. Give control back to Jeffery."

"**Fine..."** chuckled the insane voice of **Jeff** than the soothing voice returned "Okay, I think my promise isn't too promising."

"You could say that." replied Albedo "By the way could we get an introduction? This 'knowing only two people around me' is getting boring."

"You first!" insisted the cyan pegasus mare.

"If you insist. My name is Albedo, and I think you know Jeff already." replied Albedo with a grin.

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" replied the still frowning cyan pegasus.

"I-I'm Fluttershy" replied in an almost unaudible voice the yellov coated pegasus with pink mane.

"My name is Rarity" replied the white coated unicorn

"Ah'm Applejack! Nice ta meet ya!" replied the orange coated earth pony.

"I am Derpy Hooves" claimed the gray pegasus.

"And I am Colgate" said the light blue coated unicorn with a frown.

Suddenly a voice was heard from somewhere. Actually it was two voices, a masculine and a feminine. To Albedo it sounded like it came from the basement, so he quickly took a step into the library, Jeff following, closing the doors behind them. The owners of the voices arrived at the doorstep towards the basement. One of them was a chestnut stallion, with a brown mane wearing a brown suit, a light-blue undershirt, and a blue tie. And the other one was a... Albedo could not believe his eyes, as he looked towards the door-step to see a female earthling standing there, a human to be exact. "What's all this fuss about up here?" asked the chestnut stallion with a confused look.

"I did not know humans are present in this world." said Albedo out of the blue.

"How do you know about humans?!" asked a surprised and angry Rainbow Dash.

"My question is the same." asked the stallion by the other door-step.

"Things you should not know." said Albedo with a smirk as he teleported away from Rainbow's grip, and in the front of the chestnut stallion. "But will ask anyway."

"How did you do that?! You are not a unicorn." said a shocked Colgate.

"As I told dear Twilight over there before, I'm _far greater_ then a unicorn." exclaimed Albedo as he transformed himself into a lion. "As you can tell," he than switched form and turned into a manticore, before reverting back to his pony self. The others in the room did not know what to say, all of them were surprised except the chestnut stallion and Jeff. "And the answer to your question is: you'll know soon enough." finished Albedo as he teleported back to his place next to Jeff and Rainbow, looking at the stallion and the human, on the other side of the room.

_**A.N: The story's further parts are involving the universe created, by The-1597-Faceless-Writer. I'm writing with his allowance, so everything's cool, he knows about this story. Looking back at this, my styles has changed quite a lot, I will keep this episode as is though, just for others to see the difference.**_


	2. A Sad Smile

Chapter 2: A Sad Smile

_**Inside the Ponyville Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The awkward silence, continued for a few minutes after Albedo finished his sentence. Everyone in the room was staring daggers at the two new arrivals, which did not surprise them one bit. Albedo felt like saying something, but held it back, Jeff was still shaken by the appearance of his insane personality, which did not help in a situation like this. Suddenly Rainbow Dash broke the silence in annoyance "Ahh, the silence is killing me! Somepony say a word, any word!"

"'Kay, than I'm going to ask, who are those two?" asked Albedo pointing at the stallion and the human.

"It's none of your concern!" snapped Rainbow.

"It _is_ now." said Albedo with a smile, and Rainbow's words changed at the exact moment.

"As I said I will gladly introduce them to.. Wait a minute! What did you do to me?!"

"Just changed your mind," replied Albedo with a grin, "Nothing special."

"Let's get back to our question, or more like Albedo's question, shall we?" said Jeff.

"Oh I don't need that anymore Jeff." replied Albedo as he looked at the stallion "He is the Doctor, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, has a blue box, which is a space ship and time machine, called the TARDIS, which he used and will use to save the life of countless beings, he's his eleventh incarnation and is 906 years old. Hates pears, loves bananas, and had countless companions, who all got a tragic end to their story, just for the timeline to be intact."

Everyone's jaw in the room dropped, but Albedo continued as he turned to the human. "And you miss, are Donna Temple-Noble, who prefers to be called Donna Noble, who was once a companion of the Doctor, but since she gained Time Lord knowledge, she needed to have her memories with the Doctor erased otherwise her mind would burn. You joined this equine bunch in an earthling holiday called Christmas, where during a blizzard Twilight helped you remember everything without your mind burning. See? Every basic info. I just had to look at them."

The others in the room were even more surprised by Albedo's knowledge, though not as much as the Doctor. He was literally jumping in excitement, if he had wings he'd probably be flying around in circles. Then the Doctor gave a word to his thoughts:

"Well you certainly have a character." chuckled the chestnut stallion in the suit.

"That I do, my friend! Oh and a lot more."

The two stallions shared a short and quiet laugh together, only to be stoped by an annoyed Rainbow. The two were put next to each other as Rainbow leaned over them glancing at them with an undescribably scary emotion. "Is she always like that?" whispered Albedo to the Doctor.

"Only to strangers." whispered the stallion back "Please tell me you have an escape plan, Mr.-?"

"Albedo." he than looked over to the Doctor and whispered "On three, grab my shouldar okay?"

The Doctor nodded, as Albedo started to count down. Rainbow wanted to literally shake the answers out of Albedo, "One" came the first quiet number, as the two stallions started to back up. "Two", came the second number, as they were getting closer and closer to the wall. "Three" as the last number escaped Albedo's mouth, the Doctor held onto his shoulder and they quickly vanished, they then appeared near Jeff, Albedo got a hold of him and he vanished too.

"Oh come on! I was so close!" sighed Rainbow.

"I don't think that is how you're supposed to be getting answers, Rainbow Dash." replied Twilight, in a speculative voice.

_**Front of the Town's Hall, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"Okay where are we now?" asked Albedo rubbing his temple. "It's not anywhere near the library, that's for sure."

"I would guess we're, at the Town Hall," responded the Doctor turning around seeing said building "My guess is correct."

"Anyplace is better without a crazy Rainbow Dash."

"Well let's try to remain silent, and go inside for the time being." suggested Jeff.

They made their way up the stairs and towards the door. But as they opened the door they were surprised to find the inside in complete darkness, in daytime which was odd. Than suddenly a familiar feminine, and sort of hyperactive voice rang out from in front of them. "SUUUUURPRIIIIISEEEEE!" all three of them fell to their rumps in surprise as the lights were turned on.

"Oh my gosh! You totally look like my friend the Doctor! I just can't point out the difference! And for you two, sorry for running away before! I wanted to make a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party! Because I've never seen you before here, so you two were totally new! And-"

"Pinkie Pie!" replied the Doctor trying to stop the pink mare from talking.

"And-"

"Pinkie! It _is_ me! I am the Doctor."

"Ooh, that makes a lot of sense now!" smiled Pinkie Pie, as wide as she could, though still not as wide as Jeff's smile.

Jeff tilted his head to the side as his smile grew wider, as Albedo looked at him, he knew _who_ was making him do so. He tried to warn Pinkie, the Doctor and the others, "Everyone, GET AWAY from Jeff!" everyone looked at him with odd expressions, "NOW! NO questions!" but it was too late.

"**I sooooooo love your smile, dear Pinkie! I hope I can make you s-smile w-wider!" **laughed **Jeff** as he launched himself towards Pinkie with the knife in his hand. Pinkie's happy smile soon turned into fear, and confusion. Jeff was now on top of her, the knife only inches away from her chest, when suddenly some confetti and streamers shot **Jeff** off of Pinkie, and straight into a wall, his knife cutting his left foreleg, leaving blood on the knife.

"You're _not_ fun, pal!" snapped Pinkie angrily, with her party cannon in front of her.

The voice of the sane Jeff, came back from the wall, leaving Pinkie, and now the Doctor even more confused. "W-what happened? What hit me?" Albedo hurried to his help than suddenly stopped, as he saw Jeff eyeing the bloodied knife. "D-did I... Did _**he**_hurt somebody?" asked Jeff as quietly as possible, and started tearing up. "ANSWER ME! Did I hurt someone?!" asked Jeff now crying. Pinkie Pie and the others in the room, a small group of ponies, were somehow a little bit touched, but more confused and scared. The Doctor however was interested.

"Only yourself." replied Albedo sadly, pointing at his left foreleg. Jeff let out a sigh of releif.

Pinkie with a caring expression stepped towards Jeff, wanting to comfort him, to calm him down. Albedo held out his left foreleg trying to hold back Pinkie, but she went passed it, now being even closer to Jeff. The white coated stallion looked up towards the smiling mare, but quickly looked down, not wanting another 'accident'. "Get away." Pinkie had an urge of sadness rush through her, but took one step closer. "Get away! I don't want _**him**_ hurting you! J-just leave me be, all of you!" Jeff than quickly stood up and ran out the main door. Pinkie just held her right foreleg in the air for a couple of seconds, than released it. Than from a not-so-far distance away came an insane laughter.

"_**He's**_ out. We are in quite a trouble." exclaimed Albedo with a serious tone.

"D-did I make him d-do that?" asked a scared Pinkie turning towards Albedo.

"No... No. I guess it was just you smiling, or maybe hearing an enthusiastic voice in a long time... I don't know. But what I do know is that we're in trouble, because a psychopath is on the loose." Everyone in the room gulped at the response. "Okay everyone, DON'T move out of this building, unless told so. That is only if your life is valuable to you."

"What is with him, that stallion?" asked the Doctor.

"I'll tell you two everything about it, just come closer." beckoned Albedo with the wave of his hooves, the two sat at each side of the gray coated pegasus. "He," Albedo sighed "He wasn't allways like this. It was all due to an accident in his life, as he told me. His family moved into a new town, because his father got a promotion. He had a younger brother named Liu. On the first day in the new town, he and his brother were waiting for the school bus, it wasn't that exciting to say the least." Albedo sighed, and breathed in. "And then suddenly the three well known bullies in town arrived near the bus stop, and started picking on them. Their names were Randy, the 'leader', Troy a fatter kid, and Keith, as Jeff put it 'a super skinny guy'. Liu wanted to defend himself and Jeff, but the guys pulled out knives, and took Liu's wallet. As Jeff told me he felt a weird sensation, and started fighting back, much to Liu's surprise. He managed to stab one of them, as I remember. Jeff and Liu, in the end, ran away because the bus came. The other day, police came to their house, describing the events to Jeff's mother. As Jeff did not respond to her mother's worrying, she realised that it was true. The police almost took him away when Liu rushed down the stairs, with cut arms, telling the cops that he did it. They eventually deemed Liu for a year in juvy, or reformatory, however you feel like saying it. The very next day was the day of the party they were invited to when their neighbour greeted them. The party day was the real disaster. When the day came, Jeff dressed up casually only for his mother to tell him to be a bit more formal. He went up to his room, but told his parents that he didn't have any 'fancy suits'. His father told him, to put on something because otherwise they're going to be late. He put on a white hoodie, and black dress-pants. I'm going to skip to the party, because the rest is a little bit long. The kids invited him to play with them, but he refused at first, but you know how the kids are. They actually got him to play, which to his surprise he enjoyed very much... But then he heard the same skateboard sounds from outside. They jumped over the fence, Randy pushed Jeff to the ground urging him to fight back. The parents wanted to help but the two other bullies pulled out guns, stating if anyone'll try to help, guts will fly. Jeff changed his situation, with Randy being on the ground. Troy got angry and threw Jeff inside the house, Randy went after him. As Jeff got up Randy smashed him with a bottle of alcohol. Jeff, being angered by Randy, got up and punched him on the ground. He punched him in the chest, causing Randy to not be able to breathe for a couple of seconds, but inside Jeff something snapped. That's how he lost his nice self and became the psychotic murderer, he continued to punch Randy until he let out his last breath. I don't remember too much Troy's fate, but Keith's I remember. Jeff, being shot at, ran up stairs hiding in the bathroom, with the towel rack in his hand as a weapon. Keith found him but Jeff punched him with the rack, angering him, he punched him towards the wall, which caused the bleach on the shelf to fall on both of them, burning their skin, causing Keith to fall on the ground. Strangely enough he was smiling. Jeff asked what most people would, 'What's so funny?!'. Keith explained, that it is only that he is covered in alcohol, whilst he pulled out a lighter, setting him on fire. Jeff ran down the stairs, as the shocked parents tried to put him out, he blacked out. Awakening in the hospital a couple days later, being covered in bandages. His family was there, because it was the day of the removal of the bandages." Albedo breathed for a couple of seconds, "And that was the final step for insanity. The doctors removed the bandages, and Jeff's family gasped at the sight. His face was white due to being bleached, and it had a leathery feel, his brown hair turned black, and his eyes lost their color. He immediately went into the bathroom to look at himself, he covered his face, and did not look at it for a couple of minutes during which Liu went next to him, trying to confort him saying 'It's not that bad', to which Jeff replied, and I quote him: 'Not that bad? It's perfect!', after which he started laughing uncontrollably. His mother was scared and asked the doctor if he was alright in the head, to which he replied that this must be the side effect of the painkillers. They went home with his family worried. Later on at night time Jeff's story ends with the following: his mother heared crying from the bathroom and went to look at the source, only to find Jeff in front of the mirror, with his eyelids missing, and a horrendous smile carved onto his face. His mother asked in shock, what happened to his face, to which he replied, that he couldn't keep smiling because it hurt after a while, so now he can smile forever, and he couldn't see his 'beautiful' face because his eyes got tired, so noe he can always look at his face. His mother started to back away, to which Jeff asked 'What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?'. His mother tried to warn his father about what happened, and they needed to _deal_ with him, but Jeff found this out, and said 'Mommy you lied to me.' before killing his parents. His brother was awoken by the noise, but Jeff was already in the room, Liu fought back but Jeff inserted the knife in his chest saying 'Shhh, just go to sleep.'" finished Albedo breathing heavily.

The two ponies next to him shivered at the sad story of the pony, but what happened sadly could not be changed, so Jeff had to live with his past. The always happy Pinkie Pie was now unrecognizable, she was sad, and broken-down, even the Doctor who knew Pinkie oh so very well was surprised by this. The Doctor, had heard and experienced many sad stories in his long life, but this had to be on the top, and all this happened to a thirteen year old boy, just because of bullying.

"Two years of pain, and misery in his subconscious, whilst his consciousness was a cold-blooded psychopath. Jeff has been through a lot." replied Albedo sighing deeply.

"His insane self is out there, and everyone is a potential victim. Things sure took an interesting approach today." said a strangely excited Doctor.

"What are we going to do?" said a scared Pinkie Pie.

"We sadly don't have time to think, lives are on the line here. But please whatever you two do DON'T tell anyone about what's going on. I promised the broken, sane self of Jeff that I would keep him safe, and I am already failing at my promise. I don't want anyone to hurt him even more, then how he is now." Albedo transformed into a cheetah, and ran passed the front doors, his distant voice said "Meet me at that café, I have a sort of workable plan!"

"Well than Pinkie Pie, let's get to action!" said an over excited Doctor.

_**Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The cheetah-turned-pony suddenly sat down half the way to Sugarcube Corner, gliding on the street, stopping exactly in front of said bakery. The cheetah suddenly turned back into a pony, and stood up, "Okay, remind myself to not do that again." he quickly looked around his surroundings, in search for the white coated stallion, with no luck. "I might need to rethink my last sentence, that I said to the Doc." he stooped his head and gave a small sigh.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out behind him, but it wasn't the voice he hoped to hear. It was feminine and cocky. He knew very well, who was the owner, and he did not want to meet her. He quickly clapped his forehooves together, and vanished from sight, but remaining at the same place where he stood a second ago.

"I swear, I saw him here a second ago! Where the hay did he go?!" snapped the voice.

'It's best to move away from here, before I do anything stupid.' Albedo said to himself, as he started to move along the wall, unseen. He suddenly caught glance of the chestnut stallion and the pink mare approaching them. 'You have to show up now?!' snapped Albedo inside his head. He quickly teleported in front of them, forgetting that he was invisible, and said "Come on, I told you not to tell the others! I even asked you nicely." The two earth ponies jumped in surprise, but Pinkie responded immediately.

"We did not tell them."

"If you did not than who or what did?"

The cyan coated mare, quickly turned towards the two earth ponies and asked hastily "Who are you two talking to?! And where have you been?!" The two ponies quickly gulped, but remained concentrated. They knew that they coud not act any longer, somepony had to take a step, and say something.

"Fine, it was me a'ight?" replied the voice of Albedo as his body turned visible "They were talking to me."

"There you are! I still don't know how you did that, but I'm going to get answers!" the mare quickly stopped "Soon... Anyways what are you three hiding from the rest of us?"

"Information classified, question dismissed." replied Albedo in a robotic voice.

"Don't you go robot on me!" snapped Rainbow.

"Fine. Jeff is loose."

"What do ya mean loose?!"

"His other personality, the psychopath. The story is for another time though."

"Like we haven't had enough trouble, now there's a psychopath on the loose! Great! Just great!" sighed Rainbow Dash "First you two leave the library, and after a couple of minutes, a meteor lands a couple feet away from it, starting a shower of them. Than the others disappear into, a rift like thingy, and now we have to look out for a psychopath too. Things are going great today."

"Mete-?" Albedo could not finish his sentence, as a meteor fell on top of him, crushing him in the process.

Everyone was horrified at the sight, and gave a gasp to their shock. Even Rainbow felt a little guilt, for the stallion she just met, being crushed so cruelly. When suddenly a groan was heard under the rock fallen from the sky.

"That freakin' hurt. That's going to sting in the morning." said the undamaged voice of Albedo as the meteor suddenly disintegrated into nothing but small piles of dust. Albedo quickly stood up like nothing happened. Everyones jaw dropped but Albedo with a blink of his eye moved them back to their places. "Talk about this later okay?" everyone gave a nervous nod towards the gray stallion. "Meteors huh? Well we certainly have a bigger problem than-" Albedo could not finish once again as a maniacal laugh was heard from behind a tree.

"**I-I di-did n-not do that." **the insane voice of **Jeff** laughed again, as he appeared from behind the tree with a bloodied knife in his mouth. "**I just wanted to make p-people h-happy, and help them to slee-sleep." **chuckled** Jeff**.

"Of course you did not do that. You alone are not capable of doing such things." Albedo said as he turned to the others giving them a blink "You aren't capable because of two small reasons. The first one being you can't summon a meteor-storm, and the other is that you wouldn't want to _hurt_ anybody would you?" **Jeff'**s ongoing laughter suddenly stopped as he tilted his head and looked at Albedo. He than gave a shaking sigh and shook his head in agreement. "Listen, you want to _help_ peo... I mean ponies right? Let's say we work together, and after the harm is done you can go and help other ponies too okay?" Everyone behind Albedo gasped in shock of what he just said. "After all, you nice creature, wouldn't want anyone to _suffer_ would ya?" Albedo gave a heartwarming smile as he finished.

A small tear drop flowed through **Jeff**'s face and fell to the ground. He started shaking and let the knife drop from his mouth, as more tears started making their way down his white face. He fell onto his rump, and held his hands closely to his face. He was crying, broken by what Albedo just said to him. His insane personality remebered everything he did to his family, regretting every bit of it. But what's done could not be changed, all there was left for **Jeff** were his true and only friend, who accepted him, being Albedo, and his other self. He was sad even thinking about what pain he caused to his other self, without realising it. Then he suddenly stood up, wiped all tears from his face and turned to everyone, with his psychotic face, "**Jeffery may n-not be h-here. B-but I'm going to redeem myself." **his insane attitude could not stop him from chuckling "**I can h-help you f-find your **_**friends.**_**" **He picked up his knife and stored it in his pocket, taking steps towards Albedo and the others. Everyone was nervous, except for Albedo, he remained calm and fatherly. **Jeff** approached him, each step, to the others was a nerve-racking feeling. As **Jeff** took his last step he held out his forelegs, and hugged Albedo with his eyes tearing up once again, Albedo was caught off guard by said action, but after all returned it happily. "**T-thank you, f-for everything."**

"No problem, pal! If it wasn't for somebody else, this might've never happened though. The one who _changed_ me as well." Albedo quickly shook the taught of his past out of his head, and turned to the others. "So it's us five than."

"Technically it's six, silly!" replied a giggling Pinkie Pie. **Jeff** was probably for the first time, smiling intentionally. He could feel his other self's happiness.

"But we still don't know what to do. And the meteors won't stop coming." sighed Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a tornado made from the leaves and dust appeared on the other side of town, picking up everything in it's way and tossing it a few meters away from it's previous position. Everypony looked at eachother, and the Doctor broke the silence, "I guess we'll head that way then!" he let out a quick chuckle, and started happily trotting towards the tornado.

"He's a weird one isn't he?" said Albedo chuckling.

"Compared to you, he is completely normal." replied Rainbow with a smirk.

"**She's right y-you know?"** replied **Jeff** teasingly.

"You do have a point." Albedo admitted his defeat.

"Aah, don't worry, you'l get to know him, and the TARDIS, and our adventures, and and-" Pinkie Pie grasped for air.

"I think I get it Pinkie, you can stop now and have a breather."

Pinkie nodded, and started to jump around following the Doctor.

"I'm guessing that's how she relaxes."

"You have not seen anything yet." replied Rainbow with a smile.

"You'll have a lot of explaining to do, after we're done with this."

"You first! You have _waay_ more to say than I do."

"I guess you're right. Well than, let's get moving, shall we?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, as Albedo took the air, flapping his bat-like wings, **Jeff** following close behind them, actually feeling happy. Whatever the strange forces might be, Albedo knew that he will succeed, no _they_ will succeed, because his friends are always the 'not to give up, and be strong' types, so there is no way to start loosing now. After what happened a couple minutes ago, Albedo felt more confident then ever, and happily made a loop-de-loop in the air, in excitement. Whatever it may be waiting for them, they will succeed no matter what!


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

_**Ponyville Centre, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The five ponies managed to find their way back to the center of the village. It was a hard thing to do, because just as the meteor shower stopped, a thunder-storm began. It was a miracle if somepony actually managed to see clearly.

"Why do I feel like, that the weather is working against us?" asked an annoyed Rainbow.

"Because, it might as well be. All these events seem out of place for me, unless it's normal here of course." said Albedo.

"I don't belong here, but I can say that this isn't even close for being normal." replied the Doctor.

"**T-that does n-not make me f-feel relaxed."**

"By the way, where did Jeff go? I mean your other self." asked Rainbow Dash.

"**I don't know a-actually. B-but I hope he's not mad at m-me..."**

"I guess he just needs to be alone for a while." replied Albedo with a warm smile.

The insane self of Jeff was experiencing guilt for the first time, since he snapped. He was worried for his other self, but his brain was long gone under insanity, to care about him truly. He regained _some_ human-like feelings, but it wasn't even half of a normal persons, his mind was gone... To Jeff the world ended at that moment in that house two years ago, with the death of Randy. Pinkie Pie was walking behind Jeff, next to the Doctor, looking a bit down. The Doctor noticed the action-packed pony's lack of jumping and laughing, and figured that there was something wrong.

"Something bothering you Pinkie?" asked the Doctor.

"I-I'm just worried about Jeff. I want to somehow cheer him up, and I can't think of a way, everything I think of would be a disaster, either to me or to him... I just don't know what to do Doctor, this is actually the first time I can't think of a party. This is a weird, weird feeling. Oh and, how could you tell?"

"Well not seeing you all over the place, and talking in the speed of a cheetah on ice, it seems odd, my friend. But do not worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to make him, or should I say both of them, happy. After all you're Pinkie Pie we're talking about." said the Doctor with a warm smile.

"Yeah, let's hope so."

"Hey guys, whatcha' doing back there? Keep up." said Rainbow.

The two ponies did not even realize that they slowed down during the conversation, they quickly returned to the end of the group, continuing their trek towards the village central. It was strangely quite long, to the little group's surprise.

"Is it only me, or is the center of Ponyville farther then before?" asked Pinkie Pie, in a curious tone.

"It does seem farther, weird isn't it?" said the Doctor with a grin.

"What are you smilin' about Doc?" asked Rainbow.

"That, if the center _is_ farther away, it means that we'll have a small adventure today, because this doesn't usually happen."

"Well, at least we finally made it back." said Albedo relaxed "Wait a minute, where are you guys?! Just a milisecond ago we were talking!"

"Where are you?!" asked back Rainbow.

"Just follow my voice, you're not that far."

The four stranded ponies managed to find their way back towards the grey coated pegasus. But the constant rain made it hard for them to see eachother clearly. They had to find where the others disappeared to, or what was up with the weather. So many things to do and so little time to fulfill them.

"If only I hadn't lost _it_..." said Albedo quietly letting out a sigh.

"What was that?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh nothing of significance."

"Is that so?" asked Rainbow with a raised eyebrow.

Albedo avoiding the question, turned towards the library. 'Maybe we can get inside, away from this annoying rain.' he said to himself. He turned towards the others, and pointed towards the library. "Guys, maybe we can get inside." Everyone nodded in response. They started making their way towards the library, when suddenly an eerie, high-pitched, masculine voice broke the sound of the rain.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment._

A chill ran down everyone's spine, especially **Jeff**'s. It was obvious that someone was around them, and yet that someone could not be located. Suddenly the doors of couple houses opened, and out-walked countless fillies and colts, all going towards the mysterious voice, as it continued to sing.

_Come little children,_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Shadows._

The owner of the voice was getting closer to them, as the rain started to calm down. It was easier to see now, and it became clear that the singer could not be found anywhere, no matter how close his voice sounded.

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

"Is it me or is this getting creepier by the second?" asked a shaken Rainbow Dash. Albedo shook his head in response. The others were shaken up by this, except for **Jeff** who seemed to know the voice, but out of the _six_ of them he was the only one.

_Weep not poor children,_

_for life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions..._

There was a small brake in the song, but it continued after a couple of seconds.

_Hush now dear children_

_it must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions._

"Let's follow it and see what happens." suggested Albedo.

"If it means, that we prevent others getting hurt, we have no other choice, do we now?" said the Doctor with a smirk. "Let us follow the voice of mystery!"

"Let's."

_**Everfree Forest, Outskirts of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

_Rest now my children_

_for soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet..._

The five ponies made their way deeper into the forest, one of them spotting a group of foals going in a certain direction. They started following them, only to arrive in a deeper part of the forest, as a previously cloud-covered full moon appeared on the sky.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment._

"It mustn't be far of, it's getting louder and louder." implied Albedo, looking forward towards the group of foals. They weren't their usual selves, for something was controlling, if not their minds, than their movements. They couldn't turn, they couldn't look, they could only walk forward, without stopping. The group eventually stopped at an opening in the deep forest, as the final part of the song was sung.

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Sha-a-adows._

As the sound of maniacal laughter broke the silence, the fillies stopped in the middle of the opening. A tall figure was standing near the group. His hair was black, his skin was white, had long arms with sharp claws, a striped shirt and overalls also in black and white, and his cone like nose, with a swirly pattern which was also in dull colors. For a second he looked like a clown, but Albedo quickly scratched that thought out of his head. The figure laughed again before saying:

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen, it is I, your favourite monochrome clown, __Laughing Jack__! Welcome to the show! My, my we have quite the crowd today, don't we? This is going to be spectacular!" _

Jack, quickly grabbed one of the fillies by her neck, and made some creepy faces. It was obvious that the filly was probably scared out of her mind. "_Oh my, you're not enjoying the show? How could I make it up for you? Oh I got it! Would you like some candy?_" he quickly pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, and shoved it into the fillies mouth. As the filly, now getting control back over her body, started trying to escape, the clown with a haste movement snapped her neck. "_Oh, I guess you don't like candy..? What a shame... Oh but do not worry children, I have a lot more candy for all of you to enjoy!_" The other foals, getting out of the clown's transe, were shivering from fear, and the five ponies just looked on in horror. Although one of them, was about to snap.

"**I-it's him. B-but how?!"** **Jeff** chuckled quietly "**I, I killed him!" **his quiet chuckling turned into a maniacal laughter, Jack however still didn't hear him.

"What are you talking about?!" whispered Rainbow.

"**I k-know him, w-we once had a mansion full of other s-serial..." Jeff** chuckled again "**...k-killers, but when it burnt down, we got in a f-fight and I..." Jeff** sighed sadly, and right after that let out a chuckle "**I KILLED HIM!" **he now could not stop laughing, and started twitching. He than fell to the ground, shaking and twitching, only to be slapped by Albedo.

"You're going nuts again! Snap out of it!" he shouted as quietly as he could manage. **Jeff** looked up at him, without any guilt of what he just sad, and stood up. He shook his head and took out the knife from his right pocket. "I SAID SNAP OUT OF IT!" right as he finished his sentence he slapped **Jeff** in the face, making him drop the knife.

"This is bad, at this rate he is going to hear us!" whispered Rainbow "I want to live for a couple more years, thank you."

"_Oh don't think I did not hear you, dearie..._" the clown let out a small chuckle, as a grin appeared on his face. But when the group turned to his location he wasn't there at all, in fact he was behind them. The two mares jumped in shock, but the other three weren't even fazed by his sudden appearance. "_Oh, Jeffy! So nice to see you here... I must say your new look is quite... fascinating._" Jeff turned towards Jack, with a confused look.

"D-do I know you?"

"_Oh, Jeffy you're hurting my feelings. Did you forget me so suddenly?_" said Jack with sarcastic sadness.

"Look, I _never_ met you before." Jeff gulped "And I wish, I would never have."

"_Oh, is that so..?_" Jacks grin turned into a frown "_After what you've done to me you still treat me like thrash! Whatever happened, to the Jeff I knew?! The one who was my friend, not the one who tried to gut me?! I swore to finish you with my own hands on that day... AND I WILL FULFILL IT!_" snapped the enraged clown.

"I'm guessing that it is time to run." said the Doctor.

"That's one way to put it." responded Rainbow. "Run like hell!"

The five ponies broke into a run, as the clown vanished in a cloud of black smoke. They made it to the middle of the clearing only for Jack to appear before them. As they changed direction he appeared before them again. Albedo was getting fired up with rage and annoyance. He wanted to punch the monochrome clown in the face, but before he could even move his foreleg, the clown vanished.

"Who's tough now, you wimp?! You want to fight, and all you do is teleport around! Come out, show yourself, I'm getting tired of you!" snapped Albedo, breaking the silence.

"What are you doing?!" snapped a freaked out Rainbow.

"Look, I was only running, because I wanted to give him confidence. He is not worthy of being my opponent, so I just wanted to play. But this... This butthole just keeps on disappearing before I could touch him. So I'm just taking his attention."

"I don't usually call people crazy.., but you're crazy." said the Doctor with a snicker.

"I am, what I am." snickered Albedo "SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE, you Clown-wannabe?! Will you fight or run away like a coward?"

"I don't like this one bit..." said a frightened Rainbow. Pinkie, not talking for the past hour, was shaken up a bit of what happened earlier, because she, with all her heart, loved foals. She did not know to start crying, to be sad, to be angry, or to even do anything at all.

"_Oh dear, you DON'T know who you're messing with!_" snapped Jack's voice from the distance "_You're gonna regret being born!_"

But just as Jack was about to hit Albedo, **Jeff** stepped in front of him, with an evil grin, making his face smile wider, with the knife at-the-ready. He stabbed Jack's arm, before he vanished once again.

"**W-what's with this attitude..? Ja-Jack's not l-like this.." Jeff** laughed maniacally "**He is no talk, full action. Hiding in the shadows, striking when y-you d-don't..."** **Jeff** chuckled once more, "**...expect it. What h-happened to you?! ANSWER ME! You are not Jack, the Jack I know is l-long gone, **but not likeme**, he's gone from t-the world of t-the living! Y-you are not worthy of the n-name... the n-na-" Jeff** broke into an unstoppable laughter, and could not stop, he just kept on laughing.

Jack stopped for a minute, shocked by **Jeff** but then attacked again, now with even more rage than before. He formed his claw like hands into a drill like shape, and with a great speed dashed towards Albedo and Je**ff. Je**ff was switching between personalities, because they could not decide, who should talk some sense into the enraged monster-clown. It seemed impossible to even talk to him, he was snapping more and more each second, one would say he was getting crazier then **Jeff**. Though his first attacks proved to be fruitless, he did not want to give up. Eventually he was able to scratch Albedo's foreleg pretty deeply, only for it to heal after a couple of seconds.

"Is that the best you can do?" Albedo asked seriously. Jack growled at the question and tried to attack again, but Albedo grabbed his arm, and turned it back towards him, making Jack cut his own neck, it wasn't a deadly cut, but Jack was pretty badly injured. "Well then, let me show you what I'm capable of!" Albedo pulled his right foreleg back, preparing a punch, but just as it was about to hit, Jack disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "OH COME ON! Can't I at least punch you?! I promise you'll only be half dead!"

"Just a question on a completely unrelated topic," started Rainbow "Why are you so full of yourself?!"

"Am I know, Miss "I Won Almost Every Race In Equestria"?" said Albedo sarcastically, "Or am I wrong Rainbow Dash?"

"Well he seems to know you pretty well Ms. Dash." chuckled the Doctor.

"Sh-shut up!" snapped Rainbow, blushing heavily.

"I guess he's off then." implied Albedo, "What a waste of existence that imbecile fool."

"Yeah, he might be..." replied Jeff "**But h-he wasn't a-always like t-this..."**

"If you say so." shrugged Albedo. "So should we be off then? Towards the village I mean? Fillies and colts please, if you'd be so kind to follow the two nice mares back to Ponyville." gestured Albedo with a smile.

A little bit further from the two mares and Albedo, the Doctor went over to Jeff. Trying to bring a little happines into his day, he started a conversation, "He's got quite the character, doesn't he?" Jeff nodded in response.

"Yeah he sure does. I can thank him for everything. He may act like a complete goofball at times but I can assure you he is a tough one to reckon with when it comes to being serious. I experienced him when he's mad, and trust me you don't want to get on his bad side." Jeff shivered a bit, and continued "He can make friends pretty easy, but he can not make enemies."

"Why exactly, is that?" asked a curious Doctor.

"There wasn't a time he called someone his enemy, who actually _was_ an enemy for a day after Albedo declared that person his enemy. If he says you are an enemy your fate has been sealed. But if he says that you're a friend, you can count on him at anytime."

"He does have the character! I knew it. Oh the first time I'm actually excited to meet a person in a while."

"Well that was back then..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, he had his weapon, this red three bladed scythe. But sometime before we even met he lost it and it has been gone ever since. He has only a quarter of his power as he told me. Some of it being what he showed when we arrived here." Jeff sighed "As I heared, he really depends on that weapon, otherwise... I don't even know what could happen. I truly hope, that he is not going to die or something of the sort, it worries me. After all he's the one who saved me from suffering, it's my choosing to help him out too when he needs it."

"I see, so you must care deeply for your friend huh? I know that friendship is the strongest force of them all, that helps people not become monsters, psychopaths, or even worse. If you are alone in this world, I mean Earth of course, who knows what you can become, but having even one friend who cares for you and supports you is the best experience ever. And do not worry my dear friend, I am certain that your friend here isn't going to have any problems." the Doctor finished with a smile.

"I sure hope so Doctor. And what about your friends Doctor? We still don't know where they are."

"Oi, you are right! We still haven't figured that out. They're probably waiting for me, and I'm just sitting here, being amazed. I can not afford that! We have to find them, no matter what crazy clown stands in our way."

"Well than, let's catch up to the others!"

_**Home of Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"Albedo, can you come here for a moment?" asked Rainbow quietly.

"What's up?"

"I saw you being all hyperactive and happy, almost like the male version of Pinkie Pie. But back than in the forest, you were being all serious, like you're in a war or something. It's like the Doctor's behaviour when he first arrived here. So that's why, I've been meaning to ask you... How old are you exactly?"

"Weird question don't you think? But I will respond do not worry, my current age is 917 which, technically speaking, makes me older than the Doctor and younger than you, because that counted in earthling/pony age would be 17." grinned Albedo. "But in all reality I'm older than any of you, and am still a teenager."

The Doctor and Jeff, who were outside of the library, just walked inside to the end of Albedo's response. The Doctor was interested, and even Jeff was surprised, by not only the sudden question, but the answer too.

"Did I hear that right?" asked the Doctor.

"Yup! I am and am not older then ya!" smirked the grey coated stallion, "Weird ain't it?"

"Well that's the first time hearing something like this, and trust me I lived long enough."

"Well then Rainbow Dash! Continue please." suggested Albedo.

"Well, one other thing I questioned before, was what are you? But then I kind of figured it out I think."

"Let's see if you're right."

"With all that transformation, and the use of magic without a horn, the ability of flight, that on my list adds up to one thing. What I've been able to put together is that you're a Changeling aren't you? And if I'm right, why did you even try to defend us?"

"First of all, I'm no Changeling. Second of all, from what I learned, not all Changelings are bad. And third of all I'm not exactly a pony either."

"We'r**e** **not**?!" asked Jeff and **Jeff** in shock.

"Well you see, from what I figured out, once the Doctor got here from that alternative Earth, he did not change into an equine form by dimension rules, he regenerated, which means if we are humans, for the most part, we should be humans here too. Now I realize I should've probably realized this sooner, with Donna, but you know me, I'm not really paying attention to things. So now your question probably is, why are we in equine form? Well my answer to that my friend is a question. Do you remember the UHD I once showed you?"

"The Ultra High Definition?" aked a confused Jeff.

"No the other one, you dummy! The Universal Hiding Device, which as I showed you with the unfinished version back in our universe, is capable of making an Ultra realistic disguise of the worlds species, now to avoid confusion if we would've ended up in Gryphon territory, we'd probably look like gryphons. It mimics everything, terminology, customs, abilities and the sort. It seems like, that it was in my pocket when we entered Equestria, so that's how we are... How we are."

"So we are humans? And... you just figured that out?!"

"Well I kind of realized that before even meeting with Jack, but I just like to be a pony..." Albedo scratched his temple, and gave an awkward smile. "By the way, it is this little device here, my own invention."

Albedo moved a small pencil sized device out of his jacket's pocket, with a small red button on the side. The Doctor examined it from where he was standing, and it looked almost like his Sonic Screwdriver, yet still different in many ways.

"So you're a scientist?" asked an overly-excited Pinkie.

"Well, I was, but I am still smarter then one sorta say."

"So how does it work?" asked Rainbow.

"Not now, first let's eat something I am starving."

"Really?! Now?" asked Rainbow dumbfounded.

"What? I haven't eaten in like a week. I'm really craving for some chili fries right about now."

"Okay, I gotta give it to you that I'm hungry, but promise that right after you're showing us what that thingy does!"

"Well, I'm afraid they don't make your type of chili fries here in Equestria." responded the Doctor.

"No problem." Albedo than clapped his forehooves together and a bag of chili-cheese fries appeared in his left foreleg. "Now we have some, so let's get to it." he clapped his hooves again, and the bag became quintuple the size it was before. "Now we can all have some. Bon appetite!"

"You really are a team person huh?" asked Rainbow with a smile.

"What can I say, I can't just watch you all starving." replied Albedo with a wide smile.

"And for that thank you. I just realized that I have not eaten in almost more then three weeks. I AM starving." finished the Doctor as he literally dived face-first into his portion of the fries.

Aster everyone finished their portion, Rainbow was staring daggers at Albedo. Albedo faked a scared impression, and picked up the UHD, from the desk. Pressing the button on it, strange sounds began to emanate from it, surrounding Jeff and Albedo. Their figure was suddenly enveloped in a bright white light. As their figure stood up on their hind legs, the clear image of the forelegs have begun to grow fingers, and become elongated, their snout and Albedo's wings disappeared, and as the bright light faded away, two humans stood in the place of the two stallions.

"I never once thought, that this sentence would leave my mouth, but... It's good to be a human again. I'm not used to being on four legs." said Albedo stretching his limbs.

"I have to agree with you on that one." replied Jeff "Finally I have pants again."

"You two are quite the odd pair, even in human form." chuckled the Doctor. "Oh, by the way what did you mean by that sentence related to being a human again? I can feel it wasn't an experience you're proud of."

"Oh yes, that is one long story. But I will tell you in the morning, because I'm tired. One thing you need to know is that I'm no human, I'm a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime, the ex-assistant of the smartest being in the galaxy, whom I'm proud to say that I have overcome, but thanks to a little "mishap" two years ago, I ended up stuck on Earth. The full story of what happened under the two years is a long one, and I'm quite sure we'll have time for it in the morning, don't you agree? But until then..."

Albedo pressed the button on the UHD again, and turned the two back into ponies, granting Jeff's wish and giving himself and Jeff their pants back. "So where should we sleep?" asked Jeff.

"I have an idea!" replied Albedo, almost instantly. "I'll make us beds in the basement, what do you think? Oh and do not worry I'm sure this is nothing like those filthy earthian basements. And I think that the TARDIS wouldn't mind either, don't you agree Doctor?"

"Well unless you snore, I don't think that she'll have any problems." responded the Doctor with a chuckle.

"Well than, nighty-night everypony!" finished Albedo as he clapped his forehooves together, turning the lights off.

*Author's note: When Jeff is speaking: **Bold** letters mean, that the insane personality is talking; if it is written in normal, than the sane Jeff is speaking; and if it is in both it means they're both talking.*


	4. September

Chapter 4: September

_**Unknown Place, Unknown Time, 1002 C.E.**_

"Wh-where am I?!" asked and echoed the frightened voice of Rainbow Dash. "If this is a joke, let me tell ya that it's not funny!" said in a now shaking tone the cyan pegasus, but she didn't get an answer. All she saw was pure black space, with the only lights being one above her that followed her wherever she went, and another one that just floated higher than what followed her. 'If this is a nightmare, I just have to find Princess Luna, she'll probably help me out.' thought Rainbow, but she did not even know where to go, no matter in what direction she went it seemed like she wasn't moving at all. Suddenly she saw a little glimpse of something blue pass by her at a really high speed, though she thought that it was only her imagination. Walking towards a direction she saw a pool of red liquid covering the ground. 'Please don't let that be what I think it is.' but as she walked in that direction, there was more and more of the red liquid. And than out of nowhere, a psychotic laugh was heard, one similar to **Jeff**'s.

"**J-Jeff, **is t-that..." the cyan pegasus gulped "...you?"

There was no response. Rainbow Dash did not want to step in the liquid, no matter what it was, so she started flying. As she went further, a weird and stinking smell flew through the air. 'Okay, I'm getting the feeling that, that really is...'

"...Blood" she finished out loud.

The laugh was than heard once again, creeping out Rainbow more and more. Suddenly the puddle of red liquid stopped in a circular pattern, making a giant puddle in the 'room'. Suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of Dash, in a white hoodie, but in human form.

"J-Jeff..?!" asked a shocked Rainbow.

"Listen Rainbow, I only have limited time to explain, I mean **he** does..." Jeff switched between personalities "**L-look, I know who is c-causing your ni-nightmares, and he is **_**no**_** good."**

"B-but I heard your laugh a couple of minutes ago..!"

"**THAT** **wasn't m-me! It was him, and if you don't wake up somehow, he will haunt your dreams until you end up d-dead! Either by your own hands or by mental breakdown." Jeff** started laughing at the tought of death. "**I c-can't help my..." **he laughed continuously** "...self, you better r-run away from me before y-you never wake up again... I d-don't want to hurt you, you're one of the only people who t-think I'm their friend. NOW RUN!" Jeff** kneeled down, and started laughing like a mad-man until he disappeared in a white smoke.

Rainbow took the air again and dashed back to where she came from, hoping to find a way away from this nightmare. But as she made it back to the original light, that shone brighter than the one following Dash, something blue knocked her down.

"Ha ha, you're too slow... Dashie!" replied the mocking voice. As Dash looked up she could finally make out who was the owner. A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, with red shoes, deep black eyes with two red dots as the irises, blood gushing from his eyes. "Now, now... Are you ready for Round 2?!" as the hedgehog asked that, he leaned close to her face and grinned farther than Jeff ever could.

_**Home of Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

Rainbow woke up in a shocked state, panting a gasping for air.

"**Ha** **you're awake! I w-was getting w-worried..."** said the surprisingly calm voice of **Jeff** "**I can't sleep, so I stayed awake and you were talking in your sleep and sweating, I was worried."**

"T-the one you told me about..! He, he got me, and than I woke up."

"**W-what are y-you talking a-about..? I did not do a-anything, d-did I? What exactly happened?"**

"So basically, I was in this dark space with nothing but two lights, one of them following me, and as I walked forward I saw a giant puddle of blood, than you appeared but as a human, telling me to wake up to escape from someone, and you told me to run because you did not want to hurt me. So I ran back to the brighter light, only for a blue hedgehog like creature to appear in front of me askin' if I'm ready for 'Round 2'."

"**No... No, no NO! He c-can not be here! Like Jack was not enough, now **_**he**_** is here to?"**

"Who is _he_ anyway?"

"**H-his name is S-Sonic, he once haunted a video game, and after a long time he made his owner commit suicide, although that is not written down in the owner's last notes. Since then he escaped the game and lived with us in the mansion, b-but after it burned d-down I did not know if he l-lived or not... And now he is here, and haunting o-one of my friends to say the least..." Jeff** sighed.

"That is... creepy."

"**Look..." Je**ff switched back between personalities "...try to get some sleep, and if he bothers you again, I'm always here. So do not worry one bit."

"Yeah maybe that will be good, thank you."

The night after that 'incident' went by flawlessly, nothing happened. Except for the fact that Albedo threw a pillow at Jeff for no apparent reason. When everyone woke up Rainbow Dash got up like nothing happened.

_**Ponyville Library, Remains of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Autumn, 1004 C.E**_

"Well, I'm certainly getting used to being a pony." sighed Albedo. "Even if I'm not..." Albedo sighed again.

"Why are you sighing so much?" asked Pinkie.

"Dunno, just a habit I guess."

"Well it's certainly a weird one." chuckled the Doctor. "I never been so excited for another person, so sorry if I'm like the second Pinkie Pie, over here."

"Hey!"

"I don't really know what is the big fuss about me and all, but you can tell me later."

"Guys, you need to check this out." said Rainbow Dash, standing next to the window. "This is new."

As the _three_ ponies walked towards the window, a devastated Ponyville was seen. Houses in ruins, dark clouds over the sky, dust covering the ground, and the sky had a weird greenish color. It was a sight that could truly be put into an apocalypse movie. Only the library was undamaged, not even a little scratch could be seen on it.

"So my feeling was right." guessed Albedo.

"What did you do?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I put up a barrier, through which only I am able to pass through... Oh and anyone I want to of course. Not even the end of the world could damage us here."

"You're that powerful huh..?" asked Rainbow smiling.

"No, I had more power... But I lost it. It's something I rather'd not talk about." Albedo drooped his head and sighed.

"Oh, who's that out there?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Considering the looks of Ponyville, and the radioactive coloured sky, I would guess that he is no good." responded the Doctor "Don't let him see you."

"No need for that, to him we are completely invisible. Even the library outside my barrier is nothing more than a pile of dust." said Albedo playing with the UHD. "Oh and by the way, where is Jeff?"

"I saw him after I woke up from a nightmare, and he was here when we woke up. He should still be here." replied Rainbow Dash.

"A nightmare, you say?"

"Yeah, it was abo-" Rainbow could not finish, because Pinkie Pie cut her off.

"I found him! He's sleeping in the basement!"

"So about that nightmare Ms. Dash, what exactly transpired?" asked a curious Doctor.

"It was about... Sonic." replied **Jeff **coming up the stairs.

"Oh Sonic, he is a nice fellow, I met him once." replied Albedo cheerfuly.

"**Not this one, you didn't... He is an alternate version of him, the equivalent of a monster, a demon if you will."**

"Sounds nice." said Rainbow sarcastically.

"Well anywho we can talk about it later, I'm starting to get some parts of why we are exactly here. And before I start explaining, I guess it's time for your questions, no matter how deep they will be, if you have any that is."

"So, Albedo, why is Ponyville like that?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Oh, that's an easy one! We are in a completely different timeline, than your Equestria, plus we are two years in the future."

"When did we..?"

"Oh, during the night. Let me explain to you in a nutshell the concept of this reality. In this reality there's no Elements of Harmony, no Twilight Sparkle coming to Ponyville, no Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash died one year ago in a plane accident, Pinkie Pie in depression left Ponyville, and went back to her home, the rock farm. There's no such thing as Sweet Apple Acres, instead Applejack and her family works in a factory producing apple juice. I have no info regarding Fluttershy or Derpy. One year, exactly after the death of Rainbow Dash, a nuke was dropped, desintegrating everything. That stallion right there, went by the name The Living Tombstone, he dropped the nuke. Although he does not know it yet."

Rainbow and Pinkie made a synchronised gulp, whilst the Doctor just wondered about said events.

Rainbow was curious though, of how Albedo new all that.

"And how do you know all that?" asked Rainbow raising an eyebrow.

"Oh the same way, like I knew the info about Donna and the Doctor. I went back in time, to all the events that happened to them, and you of course, seeing every little detail while in reality only a second transpired. It's true that I could have just dwelled into the deepest part of your subconcious, but I wanted to experience the events."

"So how come, we did not see you, or even meet you?"

"I was always in the shadows, or just that one fly on the window." Albedo winked with a smile.

"This question is really important to me, being a Time Lord. How can you be so sure, that this is an alternate dimension, or moreso alternate reality without even checking the slightest detail?"

"Well I have more friends from tons of different realities than you can imagine. I met myself countless of times, helping them on various tasks. I even met myself in a different gender, basically it was a dimension where everyones gender was the opposite. So I have a lot of knowledge about alternate stuff."

"So what do you make of this situation?" asked the Doctor.

"The events that have been transpiring lately, didn't have any particular order nor sense, they were just random. Me and Jeff getting a weird message, that does not lead to anything, your friends dissapearing, Jack appearing out of the blue, and now Rainbow's dream with Sonic, and on top of that getting transported to this hell of a reality. It just does not make sense. And things not making sense are killing me." Albedo sighed "I have nothing, yet I claim myself the smartest Galvan."

"What do you mean? You are not human either?" asked a confused Rainbow.

"I guess telling you that late at night was a bad idea after all. You've already forgotten." snickered Albedo "Well, where should I start now?"

"I wouldn't advise to start from the beginning, because that would be far too long." said the Doctor.

"I'm gonna skip forward then to my first meeting with the one named Ben Tennyson... *half an hour later* ...at the mentioned restaurant, after a small fight, on this last hostile meeting with one-another, at the last moments one of these rifts opened, and sucked me in. I managed to arrive in the air, so you can imagine my landing." Albedo took a nostalgic sigh.

"You've done some pretty bad stuff huh?"

"I had my flaws, a lot of them. But if it weren't for the people I met on the other side, I would have probably just started fighting with you, if I ended up here at all."

"So who were the people that "changed" you?"

"Let me continue then. I landed head first in the ground, which would have killed a normal human, and I just realized that now. Anyway, I met three people, all three of them being ninjas, as later on I realized that was a ninja world."

"So, you met with ninjas too?! That's totally awesome!" said an over enthusiastic Rainbow.

"Oh that's only the start, my dear equine friend. I have quite a long storytime in store for all of you."

Albedo started telling them about his adventures through dimensions, meeting weird, awesome, smart, and exciting new friends along the way. But every good story comes to an end sooner or later.

"And what happened to the scythe?" asked Rainbow.

Jeff turned towards Rainbow, and made an expression that read 'Too far Rainbow, too far.'. But Albedo did not respond, he just drooped his head once again. Soon, silence embarked the room, and no one started a subject changer. But then Pinkie asked something completely unrelated to Albedo's past.

"Do you know where our friends could be?"

Everyone except Albedo sighed, and Albedo's eyes lit up with sudden joy and happiness.

"I have an idea! And that would be Limbo."

"Like that place between Earth and Hell, the purgatory of somesort?" asked the Doctor.

"No, something close to that though, it's another dimesion, I've been there once. Not a nice place, and not a nice feeling when worms try to control your brain... Bad old memories."

"And what's the chance of a rift sucking them right into that reality?"

"Well there's three options. There are two permanent portals, no matter the world or reality nor the planet, at all coordinates being 0, and at all coordintes being 10000. The third option is the trickiest, and I think we got that one."

"And that is?"

"Every 40 years a rift to Limbo opens at totally random coordinates in the world. This event happens for a month every other day. So even though the chance of the rift opening near them and sucking them in, is one in a million, that's the only possible explanation. And we are in a completely different reality than the one our rift opened in last time, so it will be a real great experience trying to even scratch the surface of the coordinates till the end of the month."

"And what happens if we don't manage to bring the others back till the end of the month?"

"They'll be stuck in there... Forever."

"Didn't you say that it opens every 40 years?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh I forgot, that if the rifts choose one planet, the next time they won't even be close to that galaxy in which the last planet was in."

"So our only chance is, one of the two permanent portals."

"But first we'll have to get back to your Equestria, otherwise we might end up in a completely different part of Limbo, which won't be good, considering there's no food in that dimension, and the water is not the best. At best they'll have a week and three days, and then they'll die of either dehydration, or starving. And still the two permanent portals are almost impossible to reach. But lucky for us, with this guy right here," Albedo took out a small computer chip like object from his jacket's pocket "we should be able to immediately transfer to the random coordinates of the portal rift, but it only has one use."

"Why exactly only one?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"Well I was working on it before I got here, but since in my world the rifts seemed to have stopped, I kind of... forgot about it." Albedo rubbed his temple.

"And here I thought, I was the clumsy one." chuckled the Doctor.

"Okay, let's get to action everypony!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

_**Devastated Outskirts, Remains of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Autumn, 1004 C.E**_

Albedo activated a cloaking shield for them, making them invisible for everything in this reality. Meanwhile the person they saw, going by the name The Living Tombstone started to sing. Albedo thought it was a good idea to follow him, saying that once he gets back his memories, he should be able to lead them to a bunker with enough power to load up the Projector. (The Null-Void Projectors new name given to it by Albedo, since it is now able to open rifts to different dimensions and realities too.)

"When did you manage to get that here?" asked Jeff.

"Oh it was in my pocket, this is a mini version." winked Albedo.

_I can't remember_

_What happened in September_

_When everything is gone,_

_When it's dark and I'm alone._

_It's been forever,_

_Since I could have remembered_

_Where the hell is everypony?_

_I just wanna know the story_

_Of what happened right before,_

_I became so alone._

"I must admit he has a great singing voice." exclaimed the Doctor.

"Yeah, from what I've gathered he exists in your Equestria too, and he is a really great and popular singer." said Albedo.

"Why haven't I heard of him?"

"I don't know Rainbow, I don't know." joked Albedo.

_Still can't remember_

_What happened in September_

_Back when everypony died_

_Trails of blood during my stride_

_I just discovered, _

_The ponies were defeated by_

_Something really strong_

_It seemed very weird and wrong_

_It just doesn't belong _

_Like it came out of this world._

"This, this is what this worlds future is like?" asked a scared Rainbow.

"It gets worse..." responded Albedo with a darkened tone. "I'll make all of you hear what he is hearing right now."

_**Unknown Place, Remains of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Autumn, 1004 C.E**_

"Finally..." the pony sighed "Finally, it's done! It's finally done!" the pony laughed like a maniac.

"Stop him! He's trying to kill us all! STOP HIM!" yelled an unknown pony.

"NO! No..." yelled the crazed scientist pony "I'm going to save you, I'm going to save you all! Don't you try to stop me!"

_**Devastated Outskirts, Remains of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Autumn, 1004 C.E**_

_I've regained a small memory_

_It came to my head, just like that suddenly_

_I think I've gotten a clue_

_Something tells me this is worse than what I knew._

_**Unknown Place, Remains of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Autumn, 1004 C.E**_

"This is your redemption day everypony! GO AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY-AY-HAY HA!" laughed the scientist "YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME NOW! YOU SEE THIS BUTTON HERE? I'M GONNA PRESS IT!"

At that moment the nuke landed directly on top of Ponyville, desintegrating everything and everypony in it's path. What was left behind, was the after-apocalypse.

_**Devastated Outskirts, Remains of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Autumn, 1004 C.E**_

_I just remembered_

_What happened in September._

"There he goes..." said Albedo.

_I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM ALL_

_I SURVIVED AFTER THE FALL!_

"He regained his memories. We should be on the right track now."

Suddenly as Albedo finished his sentence, the world seemed to stop. Everything turned to grayscal colors, the toxic clouds stopped moving, and The Living Tombstone froze in place.

"Okay, this was unexpected." exclaimed Albedo.

"_I'm not making you turn back now, for you need to save your own existence. But I shall warn thee of the dangers down below. Whatever thy do, don't go near the control panel, for it will create the uncreatable, and delete the possible. Be wary young ones, and don't fail to walk the path towards the light!_" stated a distant masculine voice.

"It is not everyday that I hear warnings like this, but when I do I know that they mean business." smiled the Doctor.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"_You'll know in due time young mare, in due time. I'll take my leave now._" replied the voice with a chuckle.

"Ah, I hate riddles!"

"This voice does remind me of a certain red mare in a pink brim hat."

"You're right he is like Matilda." said Albedo.

"How do you..?" asked a confused Rainbow.

"Went back in time, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's something hard to get used to."

"Trust me, you are going to get used to it." said Jeff with a wink. "**In due time." **chuckled **Jeff**.

"Your laugh sure is creepy." exclaimed Rainbow.

**"What can I say? I am amazing."**

"If you say so." said Rainbow with a roll of her eyes.

As they slowly made their way downwards towards the safety bunker, the lights suddenly went out. The only thing they could see was a slight glow from the invisible barrier. Suddenly a maniacal laughter broke the silence, and it lasted for a couple of minutes.

"**I know y-you're p-probably looking at m-me, b-but t-that wasn't me." Jeff** suddenly laughed too **"O-okay, t-that was m-me."**

"We should focus on the matter at hand. Not the two psychopaths around us." said the Doctor.

That said, they arrived at the heart of the lab where a faint light made out machinery of all sorts. Not so much interesting for Albedo, being a Galvan after all this technology was primitive, but most interesting to the others, in slight ways even for the Doctor.

"Remember people, do not touch the control panel." reminded everyone Albedo.

"Oh, yeah. Don't let curiosity kill you Pinkie Pie." joked Rainbow Dash. But the joke suddenly turned into a serious matter as the little group discovered that Pinkie Pie was already missing. "Great, just what we needed. Pinkie where are you?"

"Is she always like this?"

"Trust me you have not seen half of it." chuckled the Doctor. "Ah here you are. Pinkie, please if you could not touch anything, we do not know what it would cause."

"Probably the end of the existence." Albedo joked, but everyone looked at him with a shocked expression. "It... was... a joke?"

"That's a joke to you?!" snapped Rainbow with a higher tone.

"Well, yeah... What? To me even the serious stuff can be a joke, so don't mind me. I've..." Albedo stopped, for some old sad memories popped into his head, "...been through a lot."

Realizing that they hit a bad memory lane, everyone stopped talking, and kept looking for what could be their way back to the other Equestria. Which was proving to be a hard task because of the dim light, but it seemed that their "guide" could see pretty easily.

"I wonder how he can see in this low light." wondered Rainbow.

"I can see too." replied Albedo, everypony looked at him, "What, can't you all? Sometimes, I forget that I'm superior than a God... Oh note to self: stop the egoism, it is not helping."

"You should add, 'stop talking to myself' you weirdo." chuckled Rainbow.

"I'm special."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, and suddenly stopped. The group realized that they were at the end of the lab, as the psychothic professor looked up at the control panel.

"Wait, they said not to touch it, doesn't that contain him too?" asked Pinkie.

"I wouldn't think so as we are the only ones 'out of place'. Maybe that is the reason why we can not touch it."

But just as Tombstone pressed the button, the ground started to tremble forcing everyone to their feet, except for the two pegasi, "I guess I was wrong." sighed Albedo. The ground was slit by an opening on the floor making a ravine in the process, separating the Doctor and Jeff from the others. Rainbow went on to go after them, for they started to sink with the platform they were standing on, only to be stopped by a falling boulder.

"Go! I'll get them!" ordered Albedo with a serious tone.

"But-"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" snapped Albedo.

Rainbow a slight bit shaken, and partially terrified took the hooves of Pinkie and flew out of an opening at the top. As she looked back all she could see was Albedo right next to the Doctor and Jeff, as a boulder fell on them. The ceiling closed in by itself, like there wasn't even an opening in the first place, but it sure left a mark on the two mares. Rainbow was overwhelmed with a feeling of grief for loosing her friends, and anger for herself for letting Albedo go in alone. All she could do now was to cry. Pinkie witnessing everything couldn't do much more either. A chuckle, a strangely familiar chuckle broke the sound of crying.

"_I told you not to go near the control panel. Tsk tsk tsk, now everything is going to be erased, including your friends._" chuckled the familiar masculine voice, "_Oh what a shame, they had such a great life before them, especially that one with the suit, quite the character he has, oh, I mean had. But what's done is done, there is no helping it._"

"Shut..."

"_What is that I hear? Crying?_"

"SHUT UP! LIKE YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE!"

"_Oh did I hurt your feelings, my bad,_" chuckled the voice, "_But I just can not help it. Seeing ponies fail overtime, is just... Amusing._" laughed the voice in a dark manner._ "Yes, yes quite amusing. All I have to wait for is your untimely demise and everything will be perfect. Just... a... matter... of... SECONDS!_" the voice laughed like a psychothic killer, whilst it was clearly audible that he enjoyed it.

Rainbow was crying like never before. Pinkie never saw her friend like this, she was always the type to hide her feelings and act tough. But now it seemed like that she just let out all of her hidden grief. When suddenly another familiar chuckle broke the silence in the surprise of both Rainbow and Pinkie, and the deep voice.

"Am I that missed? Oh shucks you're gonna make me blush." chuckled the all-to-familiar gray coated stallion with the white mane.

Rainbow was still tearing up, but looked on in surprise towards the other end of the hole. Pinkie's saddened expression suddenly turned to her usual expression. The stallion was carrying the chestnut stallion, and the white stallion on his back, without even flinching.

"_How?! This is impossible! You three are supposed to have perished! What is this nonsense?!_"

"Ya know big ol' grumpy, nothing is impossible when you are me." laughed Albedo.


	5. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

_**Rooftop of the Ruined Laboratory, Remains of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Autumn, 1004 C.E.**_

"H-how... HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" asked a shaken Rainbow "You had us all worried!"

"I am deeply sorry, but I managed to figure out the entirety of this place thanks to this." replied Albedo.

"_No!_" murmured the voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember all that random stuff that happened to us in the past two days?"

"Yeah what does that-"

"Didn't happen'".

The two mares looked at Albedo wondering. The voice's owner was silent, not even the sound of breathing was heard.

"All the random eveniments, even your dream about Sonic was fake, not real, no significance. It just made it seem like I was the one who brought the bad stuff, because it all started when we arrived. It was just a trick in our minds by Mr. Grumpy-pants. It was all a game."

"And what about our friends?"

"Oh well... They are actually in Limbo. And that stuff about the Limbo portals? It is all a goof, it was him who made me say it. No wonder it came out all stupid... So I have no idea how to get to Limbo by this point."

"_You've figured out my game, big deal. Your friends are in trouble._" laughed the voice.

"Nope. They have a Doctor with them."

"What do you me-" Rainbow Dash stopped mid-sentence to realise that the Doctor was missing, "Where's the Doctor?!"

"Exactly. He never _was_ here, us imagining him here was just the work of a slightly advanced perception filter, and of course one of the 'bigger' psychic fields. Although I certainly have no idea how you managed to do that."

"_Okay I admit. I had _nothing_ to do with all this. It was sadly either this or my very life. This was all the plan of an entity much greater than myself, so for all this that happened I am truly sorry._"

The sky suddenly was enveloped in a red smoke which vanished in mere seconds, revealing a black alicorn, his mane and tail having red streaks in them. His eyes and even the pupils were red as blood, and his cutie mark was a red bat. Revealing himself to be nothing what they imagined, the three ponies looked on with awe.

"My name is Shadow Fury, and I wish that we could've met under better circumstances."

"You said your life was at risk. How much of a risk are we talking about Shadow?" asked Albedo.

"Well I either send all of you to Limbo to die, which I admit I failed at miserably, or I get deleted from existence. And I don't mean like dying, it would have been like I did not even exist."

"Okay, that's a pretty good reason. Do you know the person who made you do it?"

"I do not sadly, he appeared to me as I appeared to you, like a disembodied voice."

"Well we ARE one step closer now. We know the guy's gender. Oh and how did you get a perception filter, and the psychic field?"

"That was not my part, they just said to act like I know how to act tough. I'm truly a peaceful soul, it was really hard for me to act. But we still have one problem."

"Which is?" Rainbow broke the conversation of the two.

"The world is deleting itself." responded Albedo "We are not actually in a different dimension, we are in an alternate future. So that means that two years earlier we can still change the outcome of this."

"But then Shadow will not remember us!" said a worried Pinkie.

"Oh do not worry my dear equine friend, he is coming with us." chuckled Albedo.

"Oh and how are we going to do that, mister 'I'm better than a God'?" asked Rainbow with a mocking tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh remember what I said about teleporting? I forgot to mention I can travel in time too. Not like the TARDIS though, I can only travel short distances, namely 10 years anywhere, anytime, forward or backward. While the TARDIS is, you know, the TARDIS."

"Than that would be two years, one season that is technically one and a half months, and 4 days to the past."

"Jeebus Pinkie how did you manage to remeber that?" asked a confused Albedo.

"Well duh, I remember all of my friends' birthdays, this is nothing."

"Okay then, we are going to said date to possibly change the future. It can't get more random than this."

"Shhh, you're gonna jinx it!" said Pinkie Pie quietly screaming.

_**Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

No one dared to open their eyes out of the five, well an obvious exception being Jeff, not wanting to see something horrible. Jeff, being unconscious, couldn't possibly look around, so after about a five minute 'blindness game', Albedo had enough and wanted to see the fruit of his work.

"Are..." started the elongated sentence the white-maned pegasus "...we supposed to be in a shiny, big and shiny should I say, castle?"

"Huh?" spoke up a confused Rainbow Dash, "We're in Canterlot?!"

"Uh, is.. that.." there was a pause in Albedo's sentence "...bad?"

"I do not think being in Canterlot is a bad sign." explained Shadow.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" said Rainbow repeatedly.

"What?" asked a confused Albedo.

"From what I got about Time Travel from the Doctor, the Time Vortex is what we went through right? How did it not damage us or something?"

"Well. That is actually a good question. It never seemed to bother me before. Argh! You gave me something to worry about now!"

"So what should we... **do?**" asked the voices of the two Je**ff**'s.

"I see you both woke up, that is good. Wouldn't want to lose either of you." said Albedo with a smile. "But to answer your question, I have no idea at all. Well first of all we should get back to Ponyville."

"I must admit I have never been to Ponyville before." said Shadow with an embarassed tone.

"Ah, don't worry when we are not in a life-threatening danger I'll show you around." explained Pinkie.

"I guess I can go with that. Since I technically lost my home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I grow up to be able to have an own house two years later, so technically I exist here just two years younger being 17."

"So you are the same age as us, that's cool!"

"Well," started Albedo.

"...**with them."** finished Jeff.

"Oh am I now? What a coincidence."

"Wait, Jeff you are not 19?" asked Rainbow.

"Well since you didn't ask **we** didn't tell you our age, but yeah I am 16. **He** technically is 3, because he became what he is now from me three years ago, but then came this guy," said Jeff pointing to Albedo "and **he** became another me."

"Oh. The more you know."

"And you my friend? You don't look much older than us." asked Shadow.

"Oh, that? Just something I call not aging. I am 917." replied Albedo.

"You are messing with me right?"

"Oh he's not, believe me. And by the way he's not even pony." said Rainbow with a smirk.

"Ah, you ruined the joke!" whined Albedo.

"So what exactly are we supposed to look for guys?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I have no ide-"

"Who is present in our castle at this time of the say?"

Albedo was cut off by a feminine voice, a feminine voice with class in her voice. At first they did not know where it came from, or to whom it belonged to, but then the two mares seemed to realise the owner of the voice.

"Princess Celestia!" said Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in perfect unison.

"Ah, the elements of Laughter and Loyalty, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Such a lovely visit, but I must say it is a bit late don't you think?"

"Yeah we're really sorry, but it really is a long story to explain." started Rainbow.

"I truly am sorry to interrupt this little chit-chat of you three, but would you mind telling me who this lovely lady might be?" asked Albedo totally confused.

"Oh yes, sorry. Princess this is Albedo, and he is Shadow Fury. Shall we say we met under some very interesting circumstances."

"Well, now that I'm awake we have all the time we need for you to explain." explained Princess Celestia.

"Am I the only one thinking, that we have forgot something? Or shall I say some_one_?" asked Shadow curiously.

"Jeff come on you do not hve to do this everytime we meet with someone new!" said Albedo soothingly, seemingly to a group of bushes.

"You would do the same, believe me. When someone sees my face they just run, and I don't blame them. Do you know what **he** did to me? You saw it!"

"Jeff I'm sure the princess wouldn't mind." Rainbow too tried to calm Jeff.

"Yeah? Well I'm not!"

"Oh, enough of this!" snapped Albedo, "We do NOT have time for this crap. We have to get the others back, before who-knows-what'll happen to them. Trust me I know how you feel, I had the same treatment given to me, but like it or not I had to face it. No matter what I've done people always seemed to despise of me, no-one stood beside me, no-one! But little did I know the only thing I needed was just one spark, one teeny-tiny little spark to change my vision of the world. Be happy that you are still alive and you have another day to live, if you worry about every little thing you won't find anything. You need to start looking, and you can not do that by hiding, I hid for so long and regretted every little part of it. So come on!" there was no response.

Suddenly a giggle was heard, now obviously coming from the bushes. The leaves started to shake, as the giggle turned into a chuckle, and right after that into a deep psychotic laughter. At that moment Albedo and probably the two mares too knew what or more likely **who** was behind the bushes _now_.

"Princess, get to safety!"

"What is the meaning of this? Why wou-"

"NOW! If you want to see another day!"

"Trust me Princess, you better do what he says!" said Rainbow pushing Princess Celestia towards the inside of the castle, just in time for her not to see the face of **Jeff**.

"**Oh, I'm sorry little Jeffy... Did **_**I**_** do something to make you upset? I just made us **_**beautiful**_**!" Jeff** broke into a maniacal laughter, and charged towards Albedo.

"I thought you had changed! You lying son of a-"

"**Ah-ah-ah" Jeff** put his hoof on Albedo's mouth "**no swearing allowed."**

**"**First of all, this comic is rated T so I can swear if I want! And second of all you lied all this time? You played with _my_ trust! _MINE_!" shouted Albedo, as he landed a punch on **Jeff's** snout, sending him flying towards the middle of the Castle Garden's.

Albedo took flight, and with an incredible speed flown towards **Jeff** only to be stopped by what seemed like crying. At first it didn't seem like anything Albedo would recognise, but then it hit him.

_**Galvan Laboratory, Galvan Prime, Summer, 2000 A.D. (Earth Time)**_

A young Galvan, in a green tunic, was walking down a corridor when he heard a faint cry. A cry only a little girl could give. He immediately rushed towards the direction of the crying.

"Hey, is everything alright? Are you okay?" there was no answer. the young Galvan was starting to get worried.

The crying was louder and louder, but he did not know where to actually go. But every step he took made the crying became louder and louder. When he finally entered a room, it was bigger than the ones he looked in previously. It was quite a surprise. But what was the most surprising was in the middle of the room. In the whole arsenal of green color in the roomm the white shining glow was really noticable. Right in the middle from the top was portruding a green metal looking structure in the form of a thick stalactite, the same was in the bottom in the form of a thick stalagmite, and at the top of the two (being right in top of eachother) was a white glowing orb, seemingly designed to hold something, although there was nothing in there yet. This whole settlement was built on top of the core of the planet for maximum protection, the only walkable path was a metal bridge surrounding the holding orb, leading to a door on the other side of the room.

"Is anyone here?" asked the young Galvan curiously.

"W-who are you?" came a female voice from the other side of the room.

"My name is Albedo. I'm the second-hand of Azmuth, or at least that is what I aim to be. Who might you be?" asked the Galvan, now revealing himself to be Albedo with a smile.

"M-my name is R-rednus."

"Come now don't be so shy! It's a beutiful day outside. What are you even doing inside for that matter? You should go out, smell the fresh air, take a walk, stuff like those."

"I, I work here." explained Rednus in a more confident tone, "But because I'm so small no one takes me seriously, and I always come here to be alone."

"I see." Albedo put his hand to his mouth in a thinking motion, "What do you say, we become friends? From my understanding we work on the same thing, only different portions of it. That Omnitix, Omnetrex? Ah whatever Azmuth calls it. And yes I read todays work list, so that is how I know. Anyways, what do you say?" finished Albedo with a smile.

"That would be great!" smiled Rednus with all of the sadness disappearing from her face.

After this a couple of years have passed with the two of them developing a close friendship together, and with the Omnitrix, to which eceryone referred to only as 'The Project', getting to its finished state, everything was going alone nicely.

_**City Park, Galvan Prime, Summer, 2006 A.D. (Earth Time)**_

"Everything is so fine these days, isn't it Rednus?" asked Albedo the female Galvan next to him, on the bench, "Everything is going according to plan, and if this keeps of we'll finish The Project in no time!"

"It sure is great isn't it? I only wish something else would be going according to plan to."

"What do you mean?"

"You know." but Albedo was just staring at her with a dumb expression, "You and me, you dummy!"

Though she didn't intend it Rednus' statement caused both of them to blush slightly.

"That came out better in my head."

"I know that feeling."

The whole night after that was awkward for both of them, so after about half an hour of doing nothing, they both took their leave. Since this night, half of a year has passed, and Albedo was made the second-hand of Azmuth who, after 'The Project' came to near-end, everyone called 'The Creator' and Rednus became main assistant, they were close to each other even in work, which to be honest made it embarassing to work. And then came the day that _everything_ was ruined...

_**'The Project' Holding Room, Galvan Prime, Summer, 2007 A.D. (Earth Time)**_

"So the last thing left is to check on the Omnitrix, and today's to-do-list is completed!" Albedo muttered to himself. When the sound of breaking glass was heard, Albedo immediately looked up from his clipboard, and rushed towards the holding room. But when he arrived, he could not take one more step. In the room the Omnitrix holding orb was broken, with the Omnitrix missing from it. Next to the holding orb was a slightly taller Galvan than Albedo, holding Rednus from her neck. As the stranger realized that he was observed he immediately turned towards his visitor.

"One step closer and I'll snap her neck, you don't want that do you?!" shouted the thief, "I'm going to back away now, if you do not want trouble let me leave! And I might consider sparing her life."

Albedo did not move, afraid of what the thief would do to Rednus. But as the thief turned around to leave where he came from, Albedo remembered his safety-taser that the scientists always carry with them, he immediately shot the back of the head of the thief. Being a good shot he did not miss. But as the stranger hit the ground, which consisted of the metal bridge above the core of the planet, his grip loosened which let Rednus go. She regained consciousness in the last minute, and she was able to hold on to the side of the bridge. Albedo shook himself out of shock and rushed towards Rednus. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. But being strong in brain not brawn, he could not pull her up, no matter how hard he tried.

"We're Galvan Albedo, we're not famous for our strength. You cannot do this, just let me go!" shouted the now crying Rednus.

"No, I won't! Just when things started to get better, I will not lose you! Not now, not ever!" Albedo put all his strength into his arms, but it just wasn't enough, he couldn't do it. She is going to fall and it is going to be his fault. A tear drop then rolled down his face, then another. After a few seconds Albedo was tearing up too. "I can't let you go! No! I won't let you go!"

"Come on now, we both know that I will not survive this." said Rednus with a smile on her face, "For all it's worth I just want to let you know that I love you, I always loved you, from the point that we met here. This was the start, and this is going to be the end too, this room." a small chuckle escaped her mouth. "I feel my grip loosening..."

"NO! Come on, I can pull you up! Please, just don't leave me! You are the only one that cared for me other then Azmuth. I never told you this, but I think I should now. I was an orphan, I never knew my parents. I felt alone, oh so alone for five years and then came Azmuth and took me in as his son. My life changed, in more then one way. People actually saw me, talked to me, knew I was around them. And after ten years I... I met you. So please, don't leave me alone again! It is the only thing I ask for!"

But they both knew the inevitable was coming, Albedo's hands lost grip of Rednus', and she couldn't hold on anymore. She was falling, falling deep into the core. But as Albedo looked on with tears in his eyes, he could make out that she was smiling, he saw her lips move for the last time, saying nothing more then: "Goodbye, my love!" after that she closed her eyes and fell into the core. Albedo slammed his fist onto the bridge as hard as he could.

"Damn it! Why?! Why must everything in my life end so painfully?! What did I do to deserve this?! Who did I anger to get this kind of treatment?! WHY ME?!" snapped Albedo, he was crying now. He couldn't do anything to save the love of her life, nor The... "The Project! I won't let all of our work to end in vain! See this Rednus? I won't let it break down! It is our work, and you are going to be proud of it, just you see!"

Albedo turned to their attacker, only to find him disappeared. Then suddenly the alarm sounded, guard troops were heading his way, Albedo could explain to them that they lost an honourable member today... The only thing he forgot was the broken holding orb, and the Omnitrix in his hand. As soon as the guards arrived, they without questioning ran towards Albedo and pushed him to the ground. He was handcuffed, and taken prisoner.

_**'The Project' Holding Room, Galvan Prime, Autumn, 2007 A.D. (Earth Time)**_

Two months have passed since the incident, and everything was going to plan. Azmuth was ready to give the Omnitrix to the transporter unit, for it's depart towards a special target. It eventually reached planet Earth, but it had a different target: Ben Tennyson.

_**Null Void Prison, Null Void, Autumn, 2007 A.D. (Earth Time)**_

"Soon I shall be free, Rednus. I will take back what is rightfully ours!" muttered to himself the now evil-minded Galvan scientist, formerly known as Albedo. "Just a little longer."

_**Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

Albedo quickly snapped out of his memories to find himself speeding toward the dust cloud that **Jeff** supposedly landed in. When he heard the crying again, just like minutes before, it was the exact same. And the voice that came after is what made Albedo stop mid-flight.

"STOP THIS!" said a feminine voice crying, "Ther is no need for pointless violence! He suffered enough!"

Albedo suddenly remembered what he was doing, enraged he snapped back at the owner of the voice:

"**Like you know what I'm doin'! Who are you to tell me what to do? He! HE! He didn't suffer enough!**" Albedo broke into a laughter, but then suddenly stopped himself.

"Look at you! You are losing it, I do not think that he is the one that suffered. It is you! LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" snapped the voice back.

As the dust cloud slowly faded away, Jeff was lying on the ground in a crater, wounded. The look on his face made it clear that he returned to his sane personality, but it also made it clear that he won't wake up for a couple of hours. But what struck Albedo the most was the owner of the voice, now available to his eyes, to be none other than the same female Galvan he tried to save all those years ago. He drooped his head as a tear drop fell from his face.

"You? Is it really you?! How?! No, no, no it can not be! I saw you fall into the core! You can't be alive!"

"H-how do you know all that?! No, are you the one that attacked us?!"

"Rednus! I thought you knew me well enough, turns out I was wrong. But of course you do not recognize me, my voice and form changed a couple of times since that." said Albedo, his confusion turning into happiness. A red light soon enveloped him and seconds after, in his place was standing a small Galvan with red eyes and clothing. The look on Rednus' face made it clear that she realised who he was.

"No. NO! It is you?! Albedo it is really you!" Rednus realised with tears coming to her eyes.

"I do think so," started Albedo as he looked at himself "Yeah I think that it's me."

Rednus moved her hand to punch Albedo out of habit for his stupid remarks, but her hand just went through him. They both stood there in silence for a minute but then Rednus started questioning her friend again.

"What happened to you? Why are you all red?"

"Thaaat... Is actually a pretty long story. It has been seven earthling years since your passing. A lot of things have happened." started Albedo "After you fell and that one other escaped, I was charged guilty with 'trying to steal the Project'. You were declared a missing person and eventually five years after that, I managed to escape. So by official rules I am still not allowed on planet Galvan B."

"Galvan _Prime_."

"Actually Galvan Prime was destroyed about two years ago. Aymuth managed to rebuild it though, for as much as I care it can get destroyed, not my problem.

"Don't say that! It is our home after all."

"It isn't _mine_ anymore." Albedo said with a dark tone, he lost concentration and turned back to his, now original, human form. "And it _**will**_ never be. That planet lost me long ago. Not even you can convince me to go back. I found friends. Friends that care about me, friends I never had before. And the one behind you is mine too. Although he needs medical attention."

"You've changed."

Albedo was silent for a moment but Rednus continued.

"You've changed into a much more different man than the one _I_ knew. But that's a good thing."

Albedo's ears pirked up, he then turned around and looked down to face the Galvan's spirit.

"You have not stayed in the past and mourned me, you moved on. You moved on to become a better man, better than those Galvans who claim themself scientists. You changed into a person I never thought you would be, a person with more potential in life... than _me_. I do not know how I got here, but one thing I'm happy for, and that is that I got to meet you again. Go now, aid your friends, be the one you want to be, and do not forget that I will always love you." with that the spirit of Rednus disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

Albedo walked forward, being able to grab Jeff in his hands, being a human, and he started to carry him back towards the castle. With one snap of his fingers, the garden of the castle was in the shape it was three minutes ago. A smile appeared on his face as he looked up to the starry sky.

'You're proud of me huh? You just couldn't say it, it was as embarassing as it was years ago.' Albedo let out a small and quiet chuckle.

_**Inside of Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

Rainbow Dash saw Albedo carry the unconscious Jeff in his arms, as the look on the Princess' face widened at the sight of a human. Rainbow and Pinkie ran towards the main entrance whilst Shadow remained with the Princess.

"What was the sudden stop?! Did-did you...?"

"Nah he's fine, he's unconscious, one knock on the head was enough."

"Then what were you doing out there for so long if it only took you a smack?"

"Just reliving some memories."


	6. Entering Hell

Chapter 6: Entering Hell

_**Inside of Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

Albedo, still in his human form, was causing a lot of confusion around the nurses and doctors, that came to aid the unconscious Jeff. Albedo used the UHD to hide Jeff's true face, and his tattoo. Although only he knew that, at least that was what he thought.

"What did you do with his Cutie Mark?" asked a curious Rainbow Dash coming closer to Albedo sitting on a bench, with a drooped head.

Albedo looked up curiously, "His what?"

"His Cutie Mark. You know, that picture on his flank, that shows his talent."

"Oh so that's what it is! I always thought that you ponies just have fancy tattoos for decoration."

"Well you should've asked." Rainbow paused and looked at the human form of the white haired pony, "Now that I see your _other_ form up close, it is really weird to have to look up a little bit to talk to you."

"I'm not _that_ tall!" Albedo stopped his sentence "Am I?"

"Just kidding! Don't worry yourself over that." chuckled the cyan pegasus mare.

"I'm more worried about talking to the princess, I mean what should I say? That we are from a different dimension and my friend is half-a-psychotic killer?"

"Oh, believe me she saw worse than that. Once a Dalek tried to destroy her sister, and most recently an alternate evil version of the Doctor, calling himself Discord Whooves tried to take over our Equestria."

"I guess you're right. That does seem a tad bit worse." Albedo rubbed his temple "But I still will not just barge up and start telling her, we have bigger problems to deal with. Like bringing back the Doctor and the others."

The doctors have finished Jeff's treatment saying that he shouldn't be out for more than thirty minutes. With these being good news and all, Albedo and the others, except for Celestia not knowing the circumstances, were more and more worried about the Doctor and the others. Celestia walked over to the cyan mare and the human with a concerning stare.

"I do believe there's an explanation at hand."

"Well princes-" Rainbow tried to change the subject but Albedo held up his hand.

"She deserves to know. So where should I start? As you can tell we're not from this dimension/reality or however you want to call it."

"But that other, he looks just like a normal pony." responded the princess of the Sun confused.

"Well to be honest," Albedo took the UHD out of his pocket, pressed a button on it's side and with a little flash of light Jeff turned back to his original body, without his face being hid "He does not."

Celestia still confused, looked behind her at the wounded _stallion_ only to be surprised that he was nowhere to be seen. In his place was a slightly shorter human than the white haired one, but his face... To Celestia his face was something she never seen before.

"As I was saying, we got here by accident, through one of those rifts. We first met with the one called Twilight Sparkle, but then I wanted to search for info about this place and went to the library. We found the whole group plus two and the Doctor and another woman called Donna. And as far as I can go back, as soon as we exited from the library we were sent into a dream-like existence, then into an alternate future, where totally random things happened to us. And thanks to these we didn't notice that the Doctor and the others have been sent to the most unholy of dimensions, namely Limbo."

"Yeah that was on my part, for which I am truly sorry. I had my being at risk, so either I was wiped from my existence or I send them to Limbo to possibly die, which I once again admit, failed at miserably." explained Shadow.

"So our tasks at hand turned to trying to find a way to help the others get back. But we still can not find a solution steady enough to work."

Albedo walked away to help his friend up, seeing him start to move, leaving Celestia with Rainbow Dash. She looked at her with a smile.

"So when did you meet exactly?"

"Why do you ask princess?"

"Ah, just my curiosity taking the better of me. And you seem to look at him with awe."

"Well he did save us a couple of times in under a short time, and I still don't know his full capabilities."

"Oh I did not mean it like that," Celestia let out a chuckle, "I mean it the other way."

Rainbow did not understand what the princess meant, so she just shrugged and walked over to Pinkie and Shadow. Celestia gave a small smile in the direction of the cyan pegasus, and proceeded to stare out a window. Albedo overhearing this conversation, although not wanting to, only shook his head.

"Not this again. I don't want to go through one of _these_ once more." he then grabbed a hold of Jeff's arm, "Up you go."

"Damn, I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What happened?"

"For short, do not feel depressed. **He** will come out, and try to murder everyone."

"Oh, did I hurt someone?"

"Nah, I knocked you in the head way before you could do that." replied the white haired boy with a warm smile.

"So that is why it hurts so much."

"Yeah I might have gone overboard. But it was for the better. You're not dead now, are you?"

"As far as I can tell." the two friends then shared a chuckle.

Albedo got up to his feet, and started walking around in a circle, seemingly thinking of something. He once moved his hand up with his index finger in the air, but right after that motion he quickly put it down. He repeated this numerous times, with 'no effect'. When he stopped moving everyone looked at him.

"You got something?" asked Rainbow curiously.

"Possibly. Jeff could you check the pocket of your hoodie please?"

Jeff did as asked, and found a strange weapon of sorts looking like a gun, which's purpose Albedo quickly realised.

"Ah, I knew it mustn't have gotten lost!"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" snapped Jeff, "You knew that I had the Projector all this time?"

"No, I did not. I only knew that it is in this Dimension, not it's exact whereabouts. But just now when I helped you up, I noticed something else sticking out, other than the handle of your knife."

The thought of the knife made Jeff tremble, whilst **Jeff** in his head was giggling at the word.

"What is that strange device, Albedo was it?" asked Celestia.

"It is probably my tichet home."

"So what you're just going to bail on us?!"

"Do I look like I would do that? I just need some stuff from home."

"And you couldn't do that earlier?" asked Jeff.

"Well for once I didn't know that I needed things from home, and second of all it wasn't charged up to fire a rift. So any lucky volunteers that want to come through to see my humble aboad?"

"Totally!" replied Rainbow Dash.

"Me too! Me too!" replied Pinkie Pie, jumping around.

"Oh and anyone other than these two lovely ladies, the portal is not going to close, so anytime you like." said Albedo with a smile. "Are you coming Jeff?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Jeff paused his sentence, "Maybe I should stay home."

"Oh..." Albedo sighed, "I see, and I totally respect your decision, do as you wish."

An awkward silence filled the air, but about two or three minutes latter Rainbow broke it with a slightly angry tone.

"Why would you do that?!"

Jeff looked at her curiously, so did Albedo.

"Just because your future self messed up your face? Because if that's the case then you're not better than a sissy. You're probably judged for your outside, because they don't know what you've been through, or with _**who**_. You're much more awesome than I thought you were, you can stand your ground, and that is what matters! YOU matter, not your looks!"

Silence enveloped the room, as a tear drop fell to the ground. Although it was from an unexpected source, it was from the white skinned teenage boy with the grin on his face. He fell to his knees, and held his hands against his head. He then stood up, and took two step towards the cyan mare. Albedo didn't, for the first time since meeting Jeff, realise who was in control. But to everyones surprise, he held out his arms, and hugged Rainbow.

"Thank you." said Jeff still sobbing.

"Don't mention it." responded Rainbow slightly embarassed.

"So should we go? Everyone happy now?" asked Albedo chuckling.

"They look happy to me!" said Pinkie Pie in an overly hyperactive voice.

Albedo took the Projector in his hand, fired it, and the rift, corresponding to the coordinates leading to Albedo's base, opened.

_**Albedo's Hideout, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

The team of four set foot in a normal sized room, seemingly everything was in its place. This was a new look to the two mares, never been in a room this 'modern'. Sure they've been to the future with the Doctor, but they landed on a spaceship not someone's room.

"Ah, everything is in it's place! Such a wonderful thing that no one messed with my stuff."

"I guess some time have passed since we were gone, the door to your room is closed and locked, the drapes are up, and the dirt that your potted plant is in, is a little bit wet."

"Wow, how did you figure that out?" asked an excited Pinkie.

"Well, spending time with Albedo sure has it's effect, so it seems."

"Now all we're waiting for is the welcome party."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a curious Pinkie.

"Jeff probably remembers that I asked one of my friends, to keep a look out to strange teleport ins, because he can sense those..." Albedo paused his sentence, "...Right about, Now!"

Suddenly a tall man appeared in front of them. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie, his face was white and emotionless, it didn't have eyes ore a mouth either, his arms and legs were long, and a couple of tentacles portruded from his back. He was ready to attack, when Albedo snapped his fingers, stopping time with it, told everyone to move out of the way, and then started time again.

"I see you're doing your job correctly! How nice, I hope we weren't gone for long."

"A-Albedo, Jeff? My friends are these really you?! Oh my goodness, you two are finally back!"

"Okay, judging by your reaction, we were gone for a long time. For how long exactly?"

"9 months, two days, 22 hours, to be exact."

"You're sense of time is still in tact, that- Wait a minute NINE MONTHS?!" Albedo gasped in horror, "Yet on the other side only a day has passed, well if you try to look at it one way, that's one way to stay young."

"Nine months, yet it's still summer, weird isn't it?" asked Jeff.

The two mares were ducked behind Albedo, still scared by the tall man in front of them. That until he noticed them. But as he looked over Albedo's shoulder, they moved the other way for him to not see them, like a cliché cartoon scene.

"Do not fear childern, I will not harm you. I see that you brought some friends Albedo." said the tall man in a calming tone.

"You have some weird friends, you know that right?" whispered Rainbow to Albedo.

"Tell me about it." chuckled the white haired Galvan.

"I'll go tell everyone else of your return, they will probably be excited."

"Actually we're not staying long. There appears to be some trouble where we landed, and you know me, I need to help." smiled Albedo.

"Ah, I see. It's nice to know that you are not gone for good though. I should go now, I'm still going to give everyone else the news."

"Do what you need to do."

"So what, you're not even going to show us around?" asked the pink mare.

"I could do that. Ah what the hell, why not? Come on girls, let me show you our quotation mark little quotation mark base."

As the team of four exited into the corridor, they ran into a blue coloured fox. Albedo obviously knew who she was by the look on his face, but she was a little horrified.

"Ah, hello there Krystal." Albedo bowed politely "I don't know why I did that, but anyways hello again."

"I'm sorry!" Jeff suddenly spoke up, "I didn't do what happened, to you, nine months ago! it was my other self. We met in a hurry so we were never able to tell you, but in order to save my sanity Albedo had to split my personality in half. For whatever _**he**_ did to you I am very sorry!"

"Well, to be honest nothing really happened Jeff, you just creeped the hell out of her." Albedo said, "**He** didn't hurt her or anything."

"Really? Oh that is such a relief, if you don't want to get close to me I get it, I do not blame you."

"Don't worry yourself over that, Slenderman explained everything pretty clearly, we had the time afterall. I was just horrified at the sudden sight of you two, you disappear into thin air then appear again." the fox said with a smile.

"Yeah well that wasn't exactly my plan, it seems that the rifts have not stopped afterall, so that's why we ended up on the otherside. But we're going back, I managed to get the rift to stay, I just need some stuff."

"Don't worry we're staying for a little while though." explained Jeff.

"Don't you want to let us out of this room or something?" asked the voice of Rainbow Dash from behind Albedo and Jeff,

"Yeah you two are blocking the way!" snapped Pinkie Pie.

"Who are those?" asked Krystal.

"Ah just some friends we met on the otherside." Albedo started, "Remember that show on TV that I once showed you in another dimension? My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? You were wondering what it would be like to meet with them, even though you knew they didn't exist. Well I pretty much demolished that statement, because..."

Albedo and Jeff took some steps forward allowing the two mares to step out of Albedo's room.

"Surprise! Now I can safely saz that everything exists in another dimension of sorts!"

No doubt, the blue fox was really surprised at the side of the two ponies in front of her. She never believed that she would be able to meet them, and now here they were.

"You wanted to meet us? We're not famous are we?"

"Nah, in this reality you don't exist, but in others you are famous all over."

"Well that's a little reassuring, I don't want to be famous."

"Oh well that's a little late for that, the readers already know you exist, otherwise they wouldn't be reading. They don't like me afterall..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The small group set off towards the living room, to find everyone that Albedo once met on his journey between dimensions. Well all who decided to help them in the corrupt-plumber fiasco. A green spiky haired boy wearing jeans and a red shirt, a boy with blonde hair in a blue t-shirt, and darker blue shorts, another one with blonde but spiky hair in a blue sweater and blue sweatpants, with a black shirt under, a black haired boy, his hair done in a sort of spiky style too, with s dark blue shirt open at the front, aslo wearing blue sweatpants, a girl with long pink hair she was wearing a red sleeveles shirt, and red sweatpants, a somewhat buff man, with white hair, white shirt and jeans, another slightly taller than the rest, but still not nearly as tall as Slenderman, man with brown hair and rounded glasses, he was dressed in a suit with a red tie, and the last one caught Rainbow's attention, although she didn't say anything, he was a boy almost similar to Albedo, except with brown hair, and a green based attire.

"Not really strong on the girls department I see." whispered Rainbow to Albedo.

"Hey it's not my fault that the girls or women I ran into didn't want to help me. Although it is true they mostly did something else."

"And that was?"

"I rather not talk about it." Albedo raised his voice as he turned away from Rainbow, "Welcome everyone! It is good to be back. But how rude of you that while I'm only gone for a day you are older by nine months when I get back?" Albedo let out a chuckle, but no one laughed. "Was it really that bad?"

Suddenly everyone, except from Slenderman got up from their seat, or from the long sofa and headed for Albedo.

"Rainbow?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to live long?"

"Yes?"

"THEN RUN FOR DEAR LIFE!" Albedo shouted as he turned around and ran as fast as he could. He then turned into a cheetah and went even farther.

Rainbow Dash just turned towards Pinkie Pie and Jeff, then towards the others who were approaching. She proceeded towards the one resembling Albedo.

"Is he always like this?"

"Nah, he just thinks that we want to kill him, forgetting that he can't die." chuckled the brown haired boy, "Name's Ben by the way."

"Rainbow Dash. I am surprised you are not surprised by us."

"Trust me Rainbow we've seen much worse than this." Ben turned towards the end of the hallway, "YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" shouting towards Albedo. As he turned back Albedo was right behind him, causing Ben to tremble.

"Okay, okay don't need to shout."

"You always freak me out when you do that." that statement caused Albedo to chuckle.

"Well, I am going to tell you guys to. We are not staying for long, for we found trouble in another realm that needs our help. I went full Galvan again didn't I?" Albedo looked at the others who all nodded in unison. "So yeah I need to get some people out of Limbo."

"Like that one game we played?" asked Ace, the green haired boy curiously.

"Yeah, well _that_ exists in another dimension. Although it is _forbidden_ to go there, for it is said that no one returns out of there alive, except for me but..." Ben looked at him and shook his head like he was saying 'no', "...I was _lucky_. So we only came to pick up stuff from my room, but Slenderman here insisted on greeting you all. Before you all start arguing, I want no one to come with me, you need to stay here, because if our base gets conquered all hope is lost for mankind in this reality."

"Is it really _that_ bad here?" asked the cyan coated mare.

"Oh believe me, you don't know half of it. We have our troubles, you have yours, you don't need to get involved."

"Then why do you get involved in our life?!"

Silence enclosed the room, everyone even Rainbow was surpsrised by what she just said. Her attitude quickly changed, and she stood there in silence. Albedo's face turned into a dark and grim expression.

"Because otherwise you _don't_ have a chance, at all, to see your friends alive and happy. There's no chance that your world will be safe, and certainly no chance for your survival. I'll take your chances and save your life, and if it really bothers you that much, then we'll leave right after." as Albedo finished his sentence, he turned around and returned to his room, Jeff right behind him. Pinkie Pie, after little hesitation, followed the two humans. The cyan mare just stood there in silence. Ben walked up to him.

"He's really that bad?" asked the brown haired boy with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"No. _Not at all_, that's not what I wanted to say..." the cyan mare looked at Ben with a sad stare, "What is wrong with me?"

"Don't worry yourself over that, everyone's like that when they meet him. Isn't it obvious that you would laugh at someone saying he's better than a God? Believe me when I tell you, that he _didn't_ want that power. It was all by sheer luck, and a badly placed rift."

"What do you mean?"

"He probably told you little about his early life when he met me." Rainbow nodded when realisation hit her.

"Wait a minute, you are Ben Tennyson?! Oh, he didn't tell us the whole story just the important details. So please continue then."

"When that last fight happened at the smoothie shop, as he said a rift opened, he was then sucked into another dimension, where those three came from," said Ben pointing to the blonde spiky haired boy, the black spiky haired boy, and the pink haired girl, "What he didn't mention though wasm that right as he entered, a spirit, namely Death himself got accomodation in his body. If he enters about two seconds later it might have been Naruto, or Gaara for that matter the one getting Death inside of him. I won't tell you in full details I'll leave that satisfaction to him. So believe me when I say, he only wants to help because he thinks he needs to do something good for a change after all what he has done. He just wants to help everybody."

"And two minutes earlier I just shouted at him." Rainbow muttered to herself "So everyone here is from different dimensions?"

"Yeah, except from me and Albedo, this is our dimension. Think about it like those crossover series' on TV, but instead of only having two main components, this real life crisis has more then six. These guys are all people who Albedo helped around the dimensions. These guys were willing to return the favor he has given them, by helping us." Ben smiled at the pony in front of him. "This is why I'm not weirded out like you thought I would be. I've seen what he is capable of, and now I'm only regretting that I didn't try to help him earlier."

Rainbow got up on her hind legs, and proceeded to hug Ben, as a way of saying 'Thank you' and 'Goodbye' at the same time. And after that she ran after Albedo and the others, leaving Albedo with a smile, 'You can't seem to be able to not please anybody. You truly are a magnificent soul my friend.' he then gave a small chuckle.

As Rainbow arrived at the room, she saw no one there. She turned right and saw the portal was still open, she walked right through.

_**Inside of Canterlot Castle, Canterlot, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

At the other side she saw Albedo with goggles on his head, with a weird looking weapon in his hand. Jeff standing beside him on his right side while Pinkie was on his left. The rainbow maned mare took two steps, getting closer to the three.

"What are you doing?"

Albedo turned around, with a determined face and a smile.

"Saving the world for the xth time." the white haired boy chuckled. He then proceeded to press the button opening a rounded rift similar to the one towards Albedo's home. "One thing I ask from you is to keep the portal open, so everyone can safely return."

Jeff and Pinkie nodded, as Albedo proceeded forward, only for his right arm to be grabbed by the cyan mare.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just want to tell you..." Rainbow hesitated a bit "Be careful."

"Oh my dear equine friend." Albedo sighed as he straightened his position, "I'm _always _careful!" finished the white haired boy jumping straight into the portal.

**So let me clarify things. Yes it is me Albedo, for all you wondering. The Author didn't have time for an 'Authors Note', so I'm doing one instead. As you could probably tell from this and the last chapter, I'm capable of breaking that precious wall of yours separating you guys from me. This episode was more-so an introduction on how I got into the life of the Doctor and, as you guys call them, the Mane 6. The 'adventures' mentioned by Rainbow at the start of the episode, were all from The-1597-Faceless-Writer's story entitled Doctor Whooves. Me and Jeff got into that storyline to mess things up. Oh and by the way those people who actually read this story, do not worry there's still, I think, one more chapter, and then we can get on with a truly new adventure of me and the Doctor. Until then earthlings!**


	7. Limbo

Chapter 7: Limbo

_**Limbo**_

"Funny, I remember this place a tad bit differently." said Albedo to himself looking up at the gigantic trees in the darkness, then looked at himself seeing only black. Every part of him was black, except his eyes which glowed in the dark. "Yeah, figures." He started moving, albeit not really being able to see where. "This place definitely used to be brighter." He then took flight, hoping to see better from the air.

As he flew past numerous trees, he reached a clearing, finally allowing him to see better. He looked around the area hoping to find at least something that looks like a pony. He wasn't lucky, there was no one to be seen, at anywhere.

"Just when I thought that going around in dimensions, saving people was fun I get to go to Limbo... For the second time. Well at least that gigantic spider is not here now." Albedo sighed, "You know it feels weird talking to my self, so why don't you say anything?"

Albedo closed his eyes as the area around him shifted.

_**Inside Albedo's head**_

"I know your soul is supposed to be damned and all, but at least sometimes you should try speaking to me so I don't feel like I'm going crazy."

A figure in a black cloak was sitting in front of him. He proceeded to stand up, turning around, his face could be made out, appearing to be nothing more than a skull.

"For a Galvan you sure talk a lot." the figure told him.

"Says the one that is not supposed to talk at all."

"So what do you want, my friend?"

"To be able to talk to someone whilst searching for Rainbow's friends, that way I won't feel crazy, what else would I need now Death?"

"Fine, you woke me up after all."

_**Limbo**_

"Okay, I feel better now. Let's get on finding that lot."

I might actually start narrating too, because otherwise this last chapter will be weird, but that way the narrator wouldn't have a job, so I might just stay at the character phase.

Albedo was now certain that he spent at least an hour trying to find a place where the others could be located, with no luck at all. And that was when he stumbled upon the entrance of the cave, where he last time had the displeasing encounter with the mindworms.

"Do you have any ideas about these worms?"

"Well first of all, I am inside of you, second of all I'm a walking skeleton. Take your pick."

"That helped a lot." Albedo snapped his finger, making a viking hat appear on his head. Inside his head Death was glaring at him with confusion, "What? Like you had better ideas!"

His ears perked up when he heard sounds coming from deep withing the caves. Sounds of thumping, screaming, and some kind of high noise, of the sonic type.

"Finally, something I can go towards! That definitely has got to be the others." just as he said that he started running towards the noises. "Anyone here?! Answer me!" there was no answer.

Albedo was nearing the origin of the noises, and as he was doing so the noises were getting louder and louder, even as far as for Albedo to make out who was screaming, it was a feminine voice pleading for somebody to stop. Albedo stopped at the opening of a larger room, and in it was what he didn't want to see. The giant spider that he knew all too well, was pinning three ponies to the wall, with it's fangs getting closer and closer to it's 'victims'. Albedo in the heat of the moment, snapped his fingers spawning a branch of one of the trees, into his hand slashing it in the air sending a huge white wind wave towards the spider.

* * *

It came to the point where Twilight didn't know what to do, the spider was getting closer and closer by the second, Derpy and Rarity were frightened no doubt, and there she was unable to do anything. All the spells she tried had no effect, they all just bounced off of it's body. Nothing seemed to work, she was now sure that this was the end. She was about to close her eyes as a bright wave of wind hit the spider splitting it in half, and just as that was done they heard a voice shouting towards them.

"You three okay?" said the masculine voice in the distance, although all they could make out were the glowing eyes. The eyes lifted up into the air, and then slowly made their way towards Twilight and the other two. As it stood their Twilight didn't know if she should stay something, after all they've been through, they didn't know who they should trust.

"Well anyways, as far as you probably noticed the things in this dimension can only be hurt by other things in this dimension, that's why your spells didn't work. But at least you didn't get eaten by a gigantic spider."

"How should we know we can trust you?" asked Twilight suspiciously.

"Oh come now, my viking hat isn't convincing enough that I'm totally random? No it wasn't your idea, you didn't even say anything. Sorry he's a little grumpy today because I woke him up."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ah, the other guy in my conscious. And I get it why people look at me with odd stares when I tell them that. That does sound weird out loud. Oh, before I go on rambling, don't you by any chance know where the other half of your little group is?"

"How do you know about them?" asked Twilight even more suspiciously.

"Come on Twilight give the guy some slack, he just saved our lives." reasoned Derpy.

"And for a fact, you know me already. We met earlier, sometime earlier, I don't know when though. You know me and that dude with the huge smile on his face? Yeah, I am his friend, remember?"

"Oh, I remember! You are that awesome guy, who turned into a lion."

"Well, I still don't remember." said Twilight.

"I knew that this place can mess with your mind, but this is crazy. Twilight your the smart pony here, or was, I don't know." she just looked at her dumbfounded, "I can't believe I'm spending my sanity to save you, I'll go find the Docto-" Albedo gasped, "That's it! This place is taking your sanity! Of course you don't remember me, your mind is replacing me with other stuff. Well then, this should do the trick." Albedo realizing he was still in human form snapped his fingers, and Twilight suddenly fell back.

Just a side note guys, this place is even messing with the narrator and me. I knew I was still in human form, maybe, probably, possibly.

"Now you should remember."

Twilight getting back at her feet, stared daggers at the tall being in front of him. She still didn't trust him, if one thing adventureing with the Doctor has thought her, was that trust no one at first sight, no matter what the person did.

"You were probably the one who sent us here! Why should we trust you?"

* * *

Albedo facepalmed, sliding his hand downs his face. He was starting to get annoyed with the stubbornness of the lavender unicorn. Although at the same time he was confused too, this is not how he knew her from the Doctor's memories, 'Maybe this place has gotten to her, worse than it should have. But what about the other two? They don't seem scared, or worried at all...', Albedo scratched his temple, thinking, when he thought of something. 'It should be here somewhere in my jacket. Ah, I got it!'. Albedo found the small pencil like object. He pressed a button on it's side as a red light at the place of the rubber started glowing, and just as that 'Twilight' vanished.

"Primitive sonic technology, in the form of a simple pencil, what do I don't have in my jacket?"

"What did you do?!" shouted the inverted eyed mare at him.

"Do not fret young mare, she was never here. Just a hallucination caused by Limbo's effects."

"So all this time we were with a fake Twilight?! Then where is the real one?"

"If my guess is correct, then she should be with the Doctor."

"And how did you know that she was a fake?" asked the other mare, with the styled mane, that was the only notable difference between the two, since Limbo's other effect was making everyone blend in with the scenery, no colours just black and white.

"Well she whined too, too much. And as far as my experience with earthlings, or in this case ponies go, no one should be suspicious for this long towards someone who just saved their life."

"You certainly have a point."

"I gather, none of you has any clue where the others are."

"We got separated by a rockslide couple minutes ago, but I don't know how time is here, so what to us is a couple minutes might have been hours." responded the inverted eyed mare.

"To be honest, in your world a day has passed, whilst in mine nine months have gone by. But considering that I didn't close the rifts, the timelines should temporarily start adjusting towards each other."

Suddenly, a white streak of light flew past them with a very high speed. It then came back and landed near Albedo. Still unable to get up, Albedo helped their 'visitor' up.

"You okay?" asked the unmistakable feminine voice.

"'Could ask the same for you. What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me to get the others! Isn't that what you wanted?! For me to leave you alone?!" his eyes were as open as they could be, like it was staring daggers at their guest, revealed to be Rainbow.

"Look! I'm sorry, for everything I've said. I didn't really mean it, I was just confused. Confused about why you wanted to help us so desperately. I found my answer, and I only want to say sorry, and that I thank you." Rainbow was getting teary eyed, but she quickly wiped them off.

"I truly do not understand earthlings, nor ponies. Your species is the weirdest of all." shook his head Albedo. "I don't understand the Doctor either, how does he manage to cope with so many, and so different kinds of you? Ah, I gave myself something to think about!"

Albedo shook his head once again then jumped into the hole behind him causing everyone to freak out. He slid down the side of the hole, actually enjoying the way down.

"What are you doing?! You're going to die!" shouted Rainbow after him.

"Won't happen my friend, because as a matter of fact I am already dead!" Albedo let out a loud chuckle, and was cheering like the people on rollercoasters.

"We should follow him before he does something crazy. Agreed?" asked Rainbow her two friends, they nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Rainbow went in head first, flapping her wings, gaining speed, she eventually passed Albedo. With a smile on her face she just went furter.

"Hey, not fair using your wings!"

"You can fly, genius!" snapped the voice of Death at him.

"Oh yeah, duh."

Albedo turned his position, being now on his stomach, when he was lifted into the air and sped up. Eventually he passed Rainbow with a speed that caused her to spin around in the air.

"I win!" shouted back Albedo, not realizing the group of rocks in front of him, "This is going to hurt, A LOT!" he crashed into the rockpile head first, causing them to dissipate in the process.

Rainbow eventuall arrived at the bottom too, although a bit dizzy by the spinning. She then noticed the blue light coming from an opening where small rocks were blocking the way. Suddenly a hand came out of between the rocks.

"That's one way to make an opening isn't it?" chuckled the voice of Albedo from under the rocks. When both him and Rainbow realised that the cave was illuminated by _blue_ light, Albedo being able to see it through some cracks, which was not normal for Limbo.

"That can only mean one thing!" said the two in perfect unison.

Albedo quickly stood up and shrugged the rock pieces off his shoulders. Rainbow arrived next to him, along with Rarity and Derpy who managed to get down.

"The Doctor and your friends should be in here. It is possible that the rocks trapped them in."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's hurry to them!" encouraged Rarity.

As they stepped into the cave's opening, they found the blue light glowing brighter and brighter. But to their surprise as they reached it there was no one, just the sonic screwdriver left on the grounds, being held by a hand. A _loose_ hand, and to add to the fright factor, as a rock fell down something elongated rolled towards them. As the blue light shone upon it, it was revealed to be a head.

"No!" Rarity immediately turned away, so did Derpy, and lastly Rainbow Dash. Albedo wasn't fased, he picked up the head and spinned it around a couple of times.

"Neither of these body parts belong to the Doctor, or any other. They are from this place, I'm sure of it. You can't smell the foul stench of decaying, nor can see the face in clear light. These poor people were originated from here." Albedo shook his head as he placed the head next to a rock, "May their souls find peace. Come on group let's continue." last but not least he picked up the sonic screwdriver off the ground, which was proving to be a great light source, or the _only _light source.

Movements could be heard, and the snapping of fangs. To Albedo's horror he recognised the sounds, it was the same from all that time ago. It was _that_ again, and it recognised Albedo...

"GO!"

"What are you doing?!" asked Rainbow surprised.

"Dying." Albedo took a deep breath, and pushed them inwards with a wind wave generated by the branch he got earlier. "To give my last answer to your question, you're not from this dimension that's why it did not hurt you. NOW GO, find your friends and escape this wretched place. Take this too, you'll need it." Albedo passed her the sonic screwdriver, "Oh and this guy," he threw the Projector towards them, "And please hold back Jeff, do not let him get in here." he gave a smile as he started walking the other way.

"But-"

"We have to go! If he chose to defend us, then let his choice not be in vain!" snapped Rarity, getting Rainbow to follow them.

Outside the cave, Albedo met with a spider far bigger, almost quadruple the size as what was attacking the mares, that's when he realised that _this_ was the spider he knew.

"Hey, remember me? I destroyed your nest, and offspring!" chuckled the Galvan.

* * *

Inside the cave Rainbow was full of regret, although she didn't know why. She didn't do anything regrettable, did she? She shook her head and continued running towards the end of the cave, where it was completely dark. Rainbow remembered the sonic screwdriver, that was passed onto her, she quickly put it into her mouth, pressing the button to activate it during the process. It illuminated everything, and a heavier breathing was heard. She moved it all around, even up and down, but did not find anything, until the sound of sneezing was heard, again like a cliché cartoon scene. She quickly turned at the origin of the sound to find a black chunky looking pony like figure, which she immediately realised.

"Doctor?!"

"Great, a 'bless you' would have been more welcome then the enemy knowing me, but oh well wishes don't always come true now do they?"

"It's me, Rainbow! Don't you recognise me?"

"Ah, blah-blah, chitty-chatty nonsense, Ms. Dash never came here with us, so you didn't get me with that."

"Oh, if only Albedo was here he's knock some sense int-" she quickly stopped mid-sentence remembering what just happened five minutes ago, "Oh come on Doctor, you know it's me, you just don't want to admit it."

"It is true Doctor, it actually is Rainbow Dash." responded Rarity.

"Ms. Rarity, do you really believe this faker?" asked the Doctor slowly climbing down from his hiding place.

"Look Doctor we wouldn't believe it if we wouldn't have seen her with our own eyes." responded Derpy.

"First of all, you should be thankful that I even came here for you! I'm not going to let _his_ sacrifice be in vain. And second of all, call me a faker again and you will regret it."

"You three managed to convince me." the Doctor said frightened by Rainbow's change of attitude.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" encouraged Rainbow, "Everyone let's go, we have a way home, we just need to get to it!"

Inside, Rainbow went back because she felt that there is a chance for her to save the alien, that risked his life for theirs, that's what she was hoping for. The group ran along the 'corridor' of the cave, only to find a horrifying sight at the entrance of it. There was a gigantic spider, even bigger than the previous one, but what the most horrifying was... Was on one of it's legs. Albedo was impaled on the creatures legs, his head dropped backwards, his soulless eyes staring back at them.

"No..." Rainbow gasped, "NO!" she, for the first time in a long time, was on the verge of crying. Then suddenly the body on the leg moved.

"W-what are you doing?! C-can... C-can't you l-listen to me at least o-one, "Albedo coughed up what seemed like blood, "T-time?! Go h-home already, l-leave me be. I d-deserved this w-way earlier..."

Rainbow passed the Projector to the Doctor and started running towards the creature, eventually starting to fly.

"Open up the portal! I'll be there in a minute!"

"W-what are you doing, Rainbow?! L-let me go, y-you d-don't need me, you t-told me yourself!"

"Shut up, I told you I didn't mean it! You don't have to kill yourself over that!"

"I t-told you already, I d-died long ago. I g-got a second chance, because Death was inside of me. From that m-moment I b-became immortal. And with each d-dying, everything I experienced, or s-saw, got built into my memory, like I h-had that ability to start with. I n-never wanted this! N-not even when I w-was evil. This is t-too much power for one being to c-control. I d-don't want to anymore, I just want to rest..." Albedo closed his eyes, causing Rainbow to move even quicker.

She managed to get the spider to raise it's leg, so with ease she got Albedo off of it, and flew towards the rift. Carrying Albedo in her forelegs wasn't easy work, but she managed to pull it off, and just as she dashed through the rift, both of them close. She quickly placed Albedo to the ground, and everyone gathered around him. A giant hole was made in his chest, where the spider's leg was. No one knew what to do, by these conditions it was obvious that he's going to die.

Suddenly, the wound on his chest started to get smaller, eventually disappearing. Even his clothes were good as new. He opened his eyes to see not only bright lights, but nine ponies, Jeff and a woman staring back at him.

"I'm guessing you intervened... Again."

"What do you mean intervened?! I just saved your life!" snapped Rainbow.

"No you just didn't let me die."

"That's the same!"

"My life was never in any danger! I would've regenerated under seconds. I just wanted to give her the satisfaction that she killed me."

"She?"

"The giant spider, she was the queen. On my last trip to that place I may have set fire to her nest, including her eggs." Albedo sighed, "I told you, I'm dead, I can not die again. Or, I'm immortal if that sounds better. I just wanted to steal whatever power a gigantic spider-queen could have. Do you seriously think that I would leave you, after what you've been through? I just wanted to see your reaction."

Albedo was punched by Rainbow Dash in the face right as he finished his sentence, causing his head to flip around like an owl's would.

"Hey, you don't need to make a spring from my neck!" chuckled Albedo, as his head turned back. "I'm gonna go say goodbye to my friends, because I think I found some place for a lot of adventures. Jeff? Staying or leaving?"

"I've already decided. Of course I'm staying!"

"Okay, I have a present for you then," Albedo handed a weird mask over to Jeff, "An ID Mask, keep it, you'll need it sooner or later." smiled Albedo.

A couple of minutes later the rift to Albedo's room has closed, closing the entrance to Albedo's world. The Princess and Shadow where there to see the others off, after all the little team's home was Ponyville.

"I take it, you're not coming with us." asked Albedo, the black coloured alicorn.

"No, I have a lot to answer for, but don't worry we'll see eachother sometime." smiled Shadow.

"Okay, then is everyone ready to go?" Albedo asked, everyone nodded.

"Princess, Shadow. Pleasure to meet you." Albedo bowed before turning back to the others. "Everyone hold on to the person or pony next to you. Now close your eyes and think about Ponyville..."

_**Ponyville Center, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"You can open your eyes now."

"Ooh, we're in the Center! Where everything started!" said Pinkie Pie jumping around.

"Indeed. And it is a nice change to actually see colours and not just darkness." exclaimed the Doctor.

"So what should _we_ do now Albedo? We don't know half of this place." said Jeff with a worried tone."

"Do not worry about that my friend, I'm sure our new friends will be more than sure to show us around, but first, let's not make a riot." Albedo took out the UHD from his pocket, changing them back to ponies. "This should do the trick."

"So then who would like to show a psychotic killer around a village full of peo- I mean ponies? No one? Okay."

"Oh come on! Leave the long face, be happy!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Speaking of happiness, any of you remember the incident in the Town Hall?"

"Don't remind me of it..." Jeff told Albedo.

"Not that part, we said to those ponies to only come out when we tell them to. And we kind of, uh, how should I put it? Forgot about them?"

"Ah, they'll find their way out." Pinkie calmed down Albedo.

"If you say so. I was curious about one thing Doctor." started Albedo.

"About what?"

"Would you show me the TARDIS?"

"Why of course! Although up until this point no one was interested in the TARDIS, well not until they set foot in it."

"I'm that one percent who doesn't care about the rules." chuckled the white haired stallion.

_**Ponyville Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The two stallions went towards the door leading to the basement with the Tardis. The Doctor clapped his forelegs together and the TARDIS's doors opened. As they both stepped in, the TARDIS's doors closed behind them, and the TARDIS started shaking.

"Is she supposed to do that?" Albedo asked curiously.

"I don't think so, she hasn't done something like this in a long time."

"Well so much for a tour inside, I think we're going _on_ a tour."

"From bad to worse. At least it can't get worse then Limbo."

"Don't. Say. Anything like that. You might jinx it. And trust me Pinkie's usually right about instinct stuff."

"One thing we can hope for is their mercy when we get back." the two aliens chuckled and the mood was settled, they were ready for whatever the TARDIS has got for them.

**And there we have it folks. The long awaited finale of the first episode. The story now can take an interesting turn, and not be as random as possible (like from the second till the fourth chapter). I do not understand earthlings at all, you know? You want something and when you get it you just want more, you are never satisfied. Thankfully this story is not so popular yet so we have not experienced that feeling yet. Look I don't care if you read my life or not, the author only writes this for fun, if he gains fame, he gains fame. I get the feeling that this outtro will be longer than the part where I die. So meet you earthlings in the next one, until then!**


End file.
